Pisces Moon
by Steel Sponge
Summary: Spongebob is destined to stop the destruction of Pisces Planet when he noticed he, his friends, and further OC's become Moon Warriors. Rated for violence and mild profanity. More coming soon.
1. Ep 1: The Flashing Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

1. The Flashing Light

**February 19th, the start of a new horoscope: Pisces. So, what's special about it? Nothing to ask actually...the series of Pisces Moon will solve it.**

One day, from the telescope was Spongebob, stargazing, like one of the Pisces passtimes.

"Stargazing, a perfect way to look at the beautiful stars..." said Spongebob.

"Yeah, the stars are pretty," said Patrick.

"I don't know why you dragged me here, can I go home now?" Squidward asked in boredom.

"No!" Patrick shouted.

Spongebob was looking through the telescope and saw something flashing and by asking the words "What's that?" So on, the flashing lights turned out be some shining meteor which crashed Bikini Bottom. For after a minute, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were astonished. The meteor's effects vibrated Bikini Bottom. Spongebob and co. got up after their knees. Another setting was cued: The Pisces moon. We saw some strange and or unknown characters.

"The meteor has been hit, you two, go to the other world and investigate," This was said by the Pisces moon's master. No one knows about him, not in Bikini Bottom. The moon people know.

"Yes master," said by two other moon people. You will know their names later, as they will introduce later. They realized they have been sent to this mission, and took off to Bikini Bottom. The story, becomes strange itself, then starts at 10:00...AM. After Spongebob and co. got up after their paralyze of the meteor and Spongebob is seen in bed. He said good-morning to Gary and Gary says meow which he says all the time. Spongebob saw the paper made moon that hangs up in the ceiling.

"Hmm. Pisces Month is the most elusive thing in Bikini Bottom, and I most not forget, not even the upcoming Pisces Festival!" Spongebob joyed.

Gary doesn't celebrate which astonishs Spongebob, but Gary is forced to love it, and Spongebob decides to prove how important it is: but nothing proves him. Spongebob still had high hopes for the festival. When he went to the Krusty Krab, he heard an announcement that the meteor strike caused strangeness to Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward, including some other characters you'll meet later on. The strangeness that was announced made Spongebob notice he was late for work. As said by Mr. Krabs. Spongebob was agitated while noticing he was late. Then Squidward noticed something.

"Spongebob, I'm not gonna be the one to judge, but you have something in your arm."

"What arm? Is it a little bit white? Just a little blemish, that should be all," replied Spongebob.

"Not that I care." Squidward said.

Spongebob left somewhere to look at the "blemish." Squidward noticed something else also.

"Stupid forehead, I don't know how I got a tiny scar," said Squidward. The "blemish" was tad black.

Spongebob looked in the KK's bathroom mirrors and looked at the blemish, Spongebob doesn't know what is. Eventually, it was six o' clock and Spongebob left to see Sandy, in addition the festival is at seven.

"I see Spongebob..." Sandy said about Spongebob's arm.

"See what?" Spongebob asked.

"Sorry Spongebob, but I see nothing wrong with that thing either, but let's focus on something that's not strange," Sandy said. Spongebob noticed her leg.

"Uh Sandy, you have a blemish on your leg," Spongebob said as he noticed.

"Hmmm. I'm sorry Spongebob, but you might set this one out," Sandy replied.

Spongebob determines to go the the festival. He was excited as always and had lots of fun, you know with the prizes and junk. He then saw something else: A introductionary of the Pisces meteor. The show was ready to begin.

"Alright, you lovers will experience how it all works." the speaker was saying, little do people know he was one of the ones sent from the master. "Pisces meteor: Once in 32 ocassions. It comes by in any day in the month of Pisces, the light from the meteor and its jolt is observed from Pisces moon: it's main source. The total light from above Pisces moon is a lightness asteriod that hurtles to the nearest meteor and jolts from the asteroid's size, that's right, the speed is dependant on the size of that asteroid. The meteor is contagious, the meteor is chemicalized to create a strange contact to 10 in 538 of us and create something we call: Moon warrior effects."

The speaker continues to go all blabby and stuff and Spongebob looked at the moon. The moon has just came out, and Spongebob willed to find somewhere to hide. Suddenly, He realized he grew armour and other amazing stuff. The speaker was still talking and says that the effect arrives during the moon's arrival and the warrior effect starts to end when Aries arrives. Spongebob, again looked at himself.

"Hmm. I don't remember this as part of the festival..." Spongebob said. He heard something, it was one of the footsteps of something unusual: a moon beast.

"Who's there?" Spongebob yet noticed it until it jumped behind him. The moon beast was starting to attack while Spongebob was starting to run.

"Stay back!" Spongebob yelled and his arm thrusted light into the beast. It caused damaged to it. "This is still wierd."

Spongebob had no other option but to fight. He tried again with aiming his arm and it blasted aurora. It made the beast struggle a bit. The beast attack too and ramped Spongebob. Spongebob used another aurora blast, and Spongebob thought he has to keep attacking it to make the bleast flee. The beast got ahold of Spongebob and Spongebob struggles to grasp out. Spongebob attempted another light blast and the beast was out of Spongebob's boundary. The beast grabbed Spongebob tight. Eventually, he was interrupted. By the speaker of the meteor introductionary. He yelled out "Stop!" and attempted to drive the beast away.

"Oh it's you! You're finally here to save me and help me figure this out!" Spongebob said.

The speaker interrupted him and pulled a sword-blade. "You might as well think, you are not worthy of the Pisces altitude!"

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, I just had this for no reason!" Spongebob said.

"You want to know the truth?" The unknown person said(the speaker), "well, let me tell you a long story. You know the whole thing about the meteor and the asteroid, whenever it hits in a random occasion, my master sends me and my other partner to discover who of the ten has been hit by the meteor. You, you can't prove anything, and you're not worthy of it. In other words, it finally stroke, and maybe I was looking for someone on the tough side, this is a dud. It was also like a million years since another strike arrive. And I meant once in 32 thousand. I doubt you know anything about the Pisces moon or the effects from that meteor. People call me Yang.

"Nice to meet you, Yang. But look at my arm, it has proof!" Spongebob said and Yang took a look at the arm.

"Hmm. Let's see if you can prove it, there's other stuff I want to talk about, but it's still a long story, I'd tell you more AND prove you worthy if you challenge me to a Moon Duel."

"Moon Duel?"

"See, you still know nothing!...Of course, a Moon Duel, it was created by two people who were my possible ancestors by the names of Phobos and Deimos. I hope you're ready..."

For a few, Spongebob and Yang were prepared. Yang's swiftness made him use the first appeal and he used his sword-blade. Spongebob used a light blast, but it barely damaged Yang. Yang jumped and hid in the trees and attacked Spongebob again. Once again, Spongebob uses a light blast and Yang dodged the target. Yang used his sword-blade again, but Spongebob pulled a Matrix and ran from it. Spongebob used an aurora blast that hit Yang. Yang hid in the bush and used a Neon dash and hit Spongebob to the tree. Spongebob made another light blast and hit Yang again. Spongebob still thinks he needs more powers. Yang neon dashed again and formed a circle instead of attacking. Spongebob used an aurora blast, but it was dodged, and little did Spongebob noticed Yang in the treetop. Yang used another Neon dash: from the sky and pulled an uppercut on Spongebob. Spongebob was barely forced to move, and tried to used a Light blast and hit Yang by a little bit. Out of power, Yang decides to use the finishing touch by using another sword-blade judgment. Spongebob was hit and knocked down. After the fight Spongebob got up and noticed Yang.

"You...you're not bad," said Spongebob responding to Yang.

"Hmm. You still have no proof, I'm sorry." Said Yang.

"Wait! Do I have another chance?" Spongebob asked Yang.

"Let's see...you have to deliver me another effected Bikini Bottomite, you must see a white or black scratching on it..."

Spongebob wanted to learn more from Yang, but Yang teleported away. Spongebob didn't have the chance to get ahold of him.

"Hmm, I wonder why he teleports. No matter, I must know all about this Pisces moon stuff, and see what else is in store for Yang. But it's gonna take me a lot of time to find a person under the effect from the meteor." Spongebob said and has a thought. "I know where just to start: Patrick and Squidward. They were with me when we saw that hurdling meteor. Let's see if they believe me."


	2. Ep 2: Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon, while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

2. Valentine's Day

It was after dark as the events passed on from Spongebob's fight with Yang. Spongebob brushed home and went to bed. He woke up and looked at himself again.

"Darn, I'm myself again," said Spongebob, he realized that he lost his moon armour. Spongebob, once again, was late, and doesn't know why even though he slept at 9 after a tough battle. He though his moon effect is making him oversleep. Sandy came into the Krusty Krab with an announcement.

"Hey guys! Come in my Treedome, I have to tell ya' all something," said Sandy.

"In the middle of work? Sandy, I have something to say too, and it involves being late to work and a short lunch rush," replied Spongebob. Sandy managed to drag Spongebob and Squidward out of the Krusty Krab unfortunately. The scene is now at the Treedome.

"What's the hububub Sandy?" Spongebob asked. He also sees Patrick along.

"We need to celebrate Valentine's Day even though it's the 21rst, but let's hustle up!" Sandy answered.

"Valentine's Day who?" Spongebob was confused, he never heard of Valentine's Day.

"What? You never heard of Valentine's Day?" Sandy said and thought for a moment. "It's a holiday I celebrate in Texas which means love, caring, and compassion.

"Here's my compassion: I'm out of here." Squidward said and left the scene.

"To get to the point, if you like someone, that's the point of Valentine's Day, so I'm holding up a Valentine's Day dance right here. Don't be late."

"But Sandy! I have news too!" Spongebob took a deep breath, "I woke up in the late morning and I found a white "blemish on my hand, then when the moon arrived I had some strange armour and I fought someone named Yang into something he calls a Moon Duel, I didn't defeat him and I don't know where he is! Funny story, huh?"

"I sort of have my white marking on my leg, I ain't have any idea what it is..." Sandy said.

"I prove to you when it's night-time, okay?" Spongebob finished and left the Treedome.

Sandy was making preparations for the Treedome. Spongebob was walking in circles about thinking on who his Valentine should be and to figuring out the whole Pisces Moon relationship. Patrick was searching for a Valentine too, and dragged Squidward along for no reason.

"I don't know what love's got to do with me, AND I don't know what this scar on my forehead has to do with me too, but this stupid thing made me overslept." Squidward said, yet that he cares about. "Besides, you're going to have tough luck finding a hot date, I'm just gonna take a beauty sleep. Strangely, I had one last night and I didn't even hear that stupid foghorn clock near Spongebob's window, neither my own alarm clock."

"Squidward, you have no taste in love, I can taste it. I also can't believe Sandy woke me up, I thought I was dead, plus, I don't know what this chocolate chip coating in my belly in the bottom left corner is," Patrick said. He was also talking about his moon "blemish."

"Whatever, good luck finding a date from out of nowhere," Squidward said and looked at Patrick giving out his homona look.

"Oh my goodness, isn't she beautiful?" Patrick said dreamily when he looked at a miscellaneous character from the Pisces moon. Patrick walked up to her. "Uh, hello...W-h...wha...zwha...hwawa...whatzzztawhazz...what's your name?"

"Yin, I'm sorry, but I have to leave right now, I don't know how you found me, but I have to get back to the moon."

"Wait!" I wanted to ask you-" Patrick was about to ask her to be his valentine, but Yin teleported away.

"Nice going moron, I'll see you at the dance, oh wait, I WON'T!" Squidward said to Patrick.

Patrick gave a look, in the "who is that girl?" level. The scene is now at the Pisces moon.

"Yang, Yin, what happened so far?" Their master said.

"I dealt with a wimp who thinks he has potential as a moon warrior, he became a moon warrior, but he sucks and doesn't know anything about us or about Moon Duels." Yang responded.

"He has potential, the moon is a sacred and secret legend to the other realm," the master said.

"Exactly..."

"Find him again, this is not a secret anymore."

"Yeah, but he has no problem searching, he just has to find someone with a white or black marking." Yang continued.

"Find another one, and prove it to me..." said the master.

"You heard him, I'm just not going to be involved in it, I'm just gonna stroll around Bikini Bottom." Yin said and teleported to Bikini Bottom.

"So I have to find another victim? Piece of cake," Yang thought and teleported to Bikini Bottom.

The dance was ready to begin. Sandy set up all the decorations, Most of the citizens were there with their water helmets. Spongebob was in the Treedome and is trying to search for Sandy. Lastly, Patrick was still thinking about Yin. In addition, it was 7 o' clock.

"Sandy! There you are, but there's no time for explaining everything else, but I must tell you about what Yang said.

"What is it Spongebob? Do you think I'd believe all that Pisces-meteor-crash-and-becoming-a-moon-warrior bullfrog crap?" Sandy asked.

"I'm sorry Sandy, but I have to turn you in!" Spongebob said. "Because I have to find someone with a white or black blemish and you're one of them! Sandy...we have to come inside your tree and I'll prove to you." Spongebob said to Sandy as realizing it's 7 at night.

Sandy doesn't know what's going on, but she saw Spongebob becoming a moon warrior, Spongebob had yellow armour and Spongebob pulled a light blast on Tom's leg.("My leg!")

"See! You see now Sandy! I became a moon warrior!" Spongebob said.

Sandy still doesn't trust Spongebob for some reason, but she noticed that she's growing white armour around her, she now believes her.

"Now I can explain Sandy, first you become a warrior and get cool powers when the moon occurs. Second, Unfortunately, Yang is going to find us and challenge one of us to a Moon Duel, or take one of us away, and I'm really afraid to turn you in, but I have to." Spongebob explained.

Sandy is realizing that Yang isn't coming, Sandy barely believes him though. The scene is now at Squidward's yard.

"I can't believe it, I can't freakin' believe it, I still don't give a shit about that whole moon warrior stuff I've been told about, and it's still stupid how I can't get rid of this scar, it's giving me a migrane."

Squidward looked at the moon, and realized something's happening to him, He grew aqua armour and Squidward couldn't believe his eyes. It was true.

"Whoa, what happened?" Squidward asked himself, and he was still startled when he noticed a teleportation beam near him and revealed Yang, Squidward gave out a scream.

"Hmmp. You look expandable." Yang said about Squidward.

"What in the name of Neptune are you talking about?" Squidward said fiercely.

"You baffoon, I have been sent here to turn you in, but if you wanted to be proven worthy enough as a warrior, I challenge you to a Moon Duel." Yang responded.

"What the sea scallops is a Moon Duel?" Squidward asked.

"Wow, you are as stupid as that yellow square guy." Yang said.

"Wait, you know Spongebob?" Squidward asked.

"Of course I do, I challenge him, and I owned him, he has that warrior suit and attack stuff, but he's not worthy to be turned in to the master. So here's how a Moon Duel works: You have moon-like attacks, and I do too, whoever gets knocked down loses, so if I win, I'm just gonna leave you alone, if you win, you'll be pronounced as Warrior #1. No more further questions, LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"

Squidward was ready to fight, including Yang, but the scene immediately switches to Spongebob and Sandy. Spongebob and Sandy noticed a teleportation beam that revealed Yin, Spongebob and Sandy screamed for a moment.

"What are you guys doing? Wait, what's with the armour?" Yin asked.

"We got it from the moon's effect, we'll prove it!" Spongebob showed Yin his and Sandy's moon "blemish." "So, how are you, we're Spongebob and Sandy."

"My name is Yin. I see you can be worthy as moon warriors." Yin said.

"Oh Neptune, not another Moon Duel!" Spongebob said and notices Yin is not giving any challenges, she's throwing it off for Spongebob and Sandy. "What are you doing Yin?"

"I'm not accepting anything, if I see that one marking anywhere, I concede you two as worthy to be warriors." Yin said.

"But Yang doesn't accept anything unless I beat him, I lost though." Spongebob replied.

"Yang? I know him, he's my brother. I'm less more the fighting type, but when I see your will to be a moon warrior, I accept that."

"Hmm. That's cool."

"I'll tell you more on all that stuff tomorrow, I have to see what Yang is doing right now." Yin left Sandy's house as she concluded.

"Thanks Yin!" Spongebob said. "And Sandy, I pretty much guess I can't turn you in after all...but will you be my valentine?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sandy responded. Spongebob cheered. The scene switched to the Treedome's yard, Yin was about to escape the Treedome but she was interrupted by Patrick.

"Yin! I knew you'd come! I have so many questions to ask." Patrick surprisingly appear as a moon warrior too, with green armour, little did he notice.

"But I don't have time for this!" Yin said to Patrick.

"Okay...but I really wanted to tell you...will you be my valentine?" Patrick asked Yin.

"Of course, as long as you can be mine, you should also keep Yang out of mind." Yin said and wished him good luck for some reason.

Patrick looked dreamily again, and asked himself, "Who's Yang?"

The scene goes to Squidward's yard again. The duel between Yang and Squidward has begun. Yang used a sword-blade on Squidward in which hit him. Squidward doesn't know what to do, so he aimed a dark blast at Yang and it hit him. Yang used a blade-er-rang on Squidward and Squidward tormented Yang that it missed, when the rang hit Squidward's back-side, Squidward said "Aw crap." Squidward then aimed a nova blast at Yang. Yang used another sword-blade attack at Squidward. Both didn't miss. Squidward doesn't know what to do now, so he decides to pray and suddenly became invisible, Yang gave a "where'd he go" look, and Squidward, still unoticed, hit Yang. Yang used a blade-er-rang to ward off Squidward's invisibility, and it did. Squidward used another dark blast, then a nova blast. He thought he was getting the hang of it, in addition, the nova blast missed. Yang was hiding and used his sword-blade again which was falling from above, luckily aiming at Squidward. Squidward took a bit of intense damage. Squidward attempted another dark blast which hit at Yang. Yang used another Neon dash and ran around instead of attacking. Squidward used a nova blast, but it missed. Squidward now realizes he must pray again and became invisible. He saw Yang and hit him multiple times this time. A sword-blade was going to be used, but Yang knocked out after he used it. It hit Squidward, but he was still standing.

"You're not half bad," Yang commented. "You're warrior #1 from this point." Squidward wanted to know more about Yang, but he teleported away. Including Yin.

Squidward was astonished and knew the meaning of Moon Duels and thinks he can finally believe Spongebob. "Hey Squidward, what happened...wait, you have that moon warrior outfit too?" Spongebob said when he came back.

"Well Spongebob, let's just say I finally believe you, I'll tell you everything else later..." Squidward said and went back to his house.


	3. Ep 3: Spongebob's Potential

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

3. Spongebob's Potential

The rough fight against Yang and Squidward was over. Squidward and Spongebob both have a scene phase. They realized that they were late again and went back inside the Krusty Krab.

"Uh, not again!" Spongebob said.

"Why are you swashbucklers late every day?" Mr. Krabs was in shock.

"But I have never been late, I need to stay, it's the moon warrior problems that was eating me!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Yeah right, one more for you two and it'll go straight to your employee records." Mr. Krabs said to his employees.

Spongebob was later in the kitchen frying Krabby Patties on the grill to be served to hungry customers; Squidward was carelessly in the cashier. Spongebob and Squidward were continuing their jobs, but they then hear a spaceship near by the Krusty Krab. Spongebob leaned to the window. Spongebob and Squidward went out to see. It was Yin.

"Yin? What are you doing here?" Spongebob asked.

"I snuck out. Anyways, I think you're lucky Yang isn't here, both of you." Yin said to Spongebob and Squidward.

"And what are you going to tell us. I'm still afraid that Neptune damn Yang is going to appear right close to us. So, any more of what you know about Moon Duel techniques?" Squidward asked Yin.

"Heh, how'd you know? Anyways, this is just for Spongebob, I want his moon warrior potential to be proven," Yin said.

It was 7:00, the time which is meant to cause Spongebob to form into a moon warrior, and it was after Spongebob and Squidward's job at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was in test training with Yin. He forces a light blast and hit Yin(not actually hit, but testing how much defense has been blown from the blast).

"Not bad yourself," Yin said.

"But I didn't hit you, you had your shield," Spongebob replied.

"Exactly, maybe that blast I had you use means that the defense blown is the same reduction of the Dueler's power," Yin said.

Another attempt was Spongebob's aurora blast, Yin force-field again. It caused the same reduction from the light blast.

"I call it equal," Spongebob said to Yin.

"There's something we should've moved on next: combos." Spongebob was all like "combos?" "Well, maybe there's another technique other than Squidward's invisibility. First, let's try those two blasts again." Yin continued.

The light and aurora blast was used again, both at once. It became a more stronger combo Yin has realized.

"Last practice for today, how about a new moon power?" Yin suggested.

"Okay then, how do I get the next moon power?" Spongebob asked.

"I'll provide you one when you put it that way. Something similar to Squidward's unexpected invisibility," Yin thought. "Let's see. Here's a bucket of water."

"Okay then, I'm really parched to hear your idea," Spongebob said, with somewhat a horrible pun.

"Hand face to it," Yin said to Spongebob.

Spongebob just faced the water and touched it. He was also suggested to use his "blemish" for it. Both hands, and kaput: Spongebob disappeared.

"Spongebob? Where are you?" Squidward asked himself. "Yin, does this idioticry involve you?"

"You seem to have a lot of nerve caring about Spongebob," said Yin.

"You have a lot nerve being an idiot," Squidward replies.

"It's okay Squidward, I'm right here." Spongebob said from beyond.

"Ack! It's a ghost! Please spare me!" Squidward jumped.

"I'm not a ghost. Just check me out, I'm invisible!" Spongebob said.

"Consider that as a camouflage, I can barely see you," said Yin.

"That sucks a bit. But is there any reason I can go back to normal?" Spongebob asked.

"Jump ten times," Yin suggested. Spongebob, blah: did the following and wasn't a chameleon at that moment. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs was arriving at the lake point.

"Hey Spongebob and !" Mr. Krabs screamed from his lungs when he faced Spongebob and Squidward in their Moon Warrior forms. Squidward screamed back.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"What the hell Squidward? Poseidon worship, or some other crap you refused to tell me about?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well Yin, we have a lot of explaining to do," Spongebob told her.

"But first, I'd like to say HA! This is the perfect occasion to see that I was right about this whole Moon Warrior thing…..and Spongebob too," Squidward said.

"And seriously Yin, what's with all the over sleeping?" Spongebob asked.

"Side-effects," Yin responded.

"I believe you all this time, but one more dismissal! - "Mr. Krabs was interrupted though.

"Yeah, suck it up, we know what will happen, and I already care less about this employee record stuff," Squidward interrupted.

"Of course, your record slipped liked 584 times."

"Kiss-up," Squidward thought.

It was already 8:00. Sandy and Patrick came along as they heard the news. It was a huge battlefield now. Yin and the others showed their "I'm ready" look on their faces, except Mr. Krabs. Yang finally arrived.

"Hmm, I'm so totally ready for you this time Yang!" Spongebob said to him.

"Hmp! You think I'd let you duel me against you this time? I decided to set you up with someone else: Moon Warrior #1," said Yang.

"So, you're actually going to set me up with a fight against Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh no duh,good luck," Yang replied and sat next to Patrick on the sideways sheet-like piece of metal. "Commence the Moon Duel!"

Squidward was first to go, he used a dark blast on Spongebob. Back at Squidward, Spongebob forced a light blast. Surprisingly, Squidward followed Yang's advice to hide at a tree. Spongebob tried to climb it, but Squidward used a nova blast on Spongebob's reach. Spongebob used an aurora blast at Squidward, causing him to fall too. Squidward decided to hide again, in the lake. Spongebob refused to move since he confirms that he can't swim. Squidward had his opportunity to use his dark blast again.

"Spongebob dive down the lake!" Yin told him.

"But I can't swim!" Spongebob said.

"Just do it! You'll actually be alright!"

Spongebob didn't care now, just as long as he can make it though. He touched his palms on the lake and dived down. He was in his camouflage again. And he was swimming like the person that never felt like he ever swam before.

"Ah-ha, it's working," Spongebob said.

"Not for long, cause Squidward's hot on your tracks!" Sandy notified.

Spongebob now decided to pay close attention to Squidward. As much as he can, he dodged Squidward's attempts. In water, Spongebob used a light blast at Squidward, and it hit. Now Spongebob got out, but his camouflage wasn't as unnoticeable: he was near a tree and Squidward saw Spongebob's inner-lined body and dark blasted him out of Spongebob's camouflage state. Spongebob used a light blast, but it missed. Squidward tormented: "aim first, noob." Spongebob had the next opportunity to attack: with another aurora blast and hit Squidward this time. Squidward hid underwater, and so did Spongebob: back at the camouflage state. Squidward can't see Spongebob again, but had a trick in his sleeve. Before Spongebob called fire, Squidward was in his invisibility state. Spongebob can't find him either. Now that Spongebob paused, Squidward had his opportunity to multi-hit Spongebob, while Spongebob recognized Squidward's position and aurora blasted him. Almost out of breath or something, Spongebob and Squidward went back up. Spongebob was drowning unfortunately. Squidward nova blasted at Spongebob and Spongebob decided to go in camouflage state again, but this time, he wasn't yards close to the lake, but facing Squidward. Noticing Squidward was on a tree, Spongebob light blasted at him and Squidward fell off again. Spongebob followed an advice from Yin: use his light and aurora blast combo, and luckily hit Squidward. Spongebob was going to use another, but suddenly Squidward's eyes glowed and gave Squidward a red hallucination and disappeared when the blast Spongebob was using countered and hit him. "Wow, how did I do that?" Squidward went back in action. Spongebob and Squidward each used an aurora and nova blast, then a light and dark blast. Squidward went invisible again and hit Spongebob more times. Spongebob decided to light blast again, which canceled Squidward's invisibility state. Spongebob camouflaged again and hit Squidward with his light/aurora combo again. Squidward used his counter attack: and realized it was a telekinesis attack when he caused Spongebob to dive out of the lake and let the telekinesis hit Spongebob to cause his camouflage to fade. Spongebob now hid behind a tree after using camouflage form again. He went through the plains instead of through the tree to get behind and attempted a surprise light blast at Squidward. Squidward used his dark blast back at Spongebob. Spongebob used his combo again at Squidward, and yes, it attacked him. Squidward hid to try and teach himself his combo. Squidward now used his combo: dark/nova blast. Spongebob got hurt from it. Spongebob, once again used his combo. Squidward used his nova blast at Spongebob, but it missed, since Spongebob used camouflage state, and Spongebob hit Squidward with an aurora blast. Squidward still remembers that he can use his telekinesis; he caught Spongebob out of his camouflage state and let Spongebob's own attack hit him. Squidward had a feeling he's going to win.

"Wow, how did Squidward know all that?" Patrick asked.

"Heh, I taught him everything he knows," Yang replied.

"What? I don't know what neither Spongebob, nor Squidward were doing," Patrick said.

"I still can't believe Squidward's strategies could actually beat Spongebob," said Sandy.

Suddenly, Spongebob was glowing blue, it wasn't over yet. Spongebob unexpectedly revealed his new state: Koi Possession. Squidward was shocked to see it. "Now this is what I'm talking about," commented Spongebob. His voice cracked a bit.

"Holy crap, what is that?" Squidward asked himself.

"Not bad, it's Koi Possession form," answered Yang, "A strong and occasional Moon Warrior effect."

"Rip his head off, Spongebob!" Patrick yelled.

The fight still continues. At first, Squidward was being owned by Spongebob's Koi possession. Squidward thinks he's going to lose this time. Squidward his combo, but it hurt by a tad. Koi Possession Spongebob used his combo against Squidward: it hurt twice as much. When Spongebob was going to make another target, Squidward used telekinesis to make Spongebob hurt himself. However, Spongebob still had more chances and hit Squidward with an aurora beam. Once again, for a sudden, it wasn't over yet, while Squidward was still expecting himself to lose.

"Now what's Squidward doing?" Sandy asked.

"I think Squidward's unleashing his possession form," Yang answered.

In hindsight, Yang was right. It was also Squidward's turn. As Yang shall reveal, Squidward was in Platinum Possession. As usual Spongebob and Squidward used their usual hits, several times, but stronger.

"You're not bad yourself as I imagined," Squidward commented on Spongebob.

"You too," Spongebob said.

"But let's….finish….this!" Squidward said in anticipation for using a final blow on Spongebob while Spongebob is attempting the same, in the air, they each started to use their light and dark blasts.

"Spongebob!"

"Squidward!"

They both screamed. The final blow was at reach. However, Spongebob hit Squidward's "blemish," and Squidward hit Spongebob's body. The attack led to a supernova blast.

"Spontaneous supernovas?" Mr. Krabs asked himself. "Okay, that's it! I'm going home, you know why? You guys are all weird! This Moon Duel stuff is weird!" Mr. Krabs left the scene.

Spongebob and Squidward were still standing. But who will win, and who will fall. Unfortunately, Spongebob came to the ground, which meant Squidward won the duel. After that, the possession forms faded away.

"Woohoo!" I won again!" Squidward cheered.

The shenanigans were all over. Yang looked at Spongebob for a moment. "I'd to call you a disgrace, but I think I'm just thanking you for that little practice, see you tomorrow," Yang said to him, he and Yin teleported away. Before that, Yin wished Spongebob more luck to seeing him and for more practice. And of course, the battle became tiring. Spongebob and co. went to bed.


	4. Ep 4: Squidward's Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

4. Squidward's Corner

Spongebob was setting his alarm clock to an early time. Time was passing by, and it was now 9: 25. Spongebob was astonished by the time. For some reason Squidward got up at that time. Spongebob and Squidward were dashing to the Krusty Krab. It was now 9:30. Spongebob filled his form at 9:30. Once again, Squidward was late. By one minute.

"Yes, for once, I wasn't late," Spongebob said.

"Squidward!" Mr. Krabs called from his office, "You're late again."

"But it was by one freaking minute!" Squidward replied.

"Whatever, you're causing me to lose money, and once again, you're on probation," Mr. Krabs informed.

*Bubble filter*

"How's probation, Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"This is stupid! Mr. Krabs is still stupid enough to realize that a meteor out of nowhere got me Moon Powers. Mr. Krabs, he never changes," Squidward replied.

"Well, I could've gotten a miss on my perfect attendance on my employee record, but thank goodness that didn't happen."

"Spongebob, I thought Bikini Bottom is a wonderful place to live, but I'm taking new paths."

"In more specific note?"

"I'm swimming away," confirmed Squidward.

"Don't you mean run?" Spongebob asked.

"No, we're making sea references more clear and unusual, and yes I'm swimming away, cuz' it's all your fault, that Neptune damn Yang's fault, and my STUPID scar is overshadowing my beauty!" Squidward explained.

"But I'll miss you Squidward!" Spongebob blew into a river of tears.

"Hey, I just cleaned that floor! Anyway, how much did you miss Patrick, or Sandy? I don't think you'll need me after all!" Squidward continued, and fled the restaurant.

"No! Squidward! Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Mr. Krabs exited his office to see Spongebob.

"Squidward's swimming away? Then who's making me money?" Mr. Krabs worried.

"Let it go Mr. Krabs. I'm the one who's not letting go!" Spongebob continued sobbing.

The bubble filter screen goes to Spongebob and Sandy.

"I can't believe Squidward's swimming away," Spongebob told Sandy for his surprise.

"I know, you said it 6 times already," said Sandy.

"A lot of bad things are happening to me, Squidward's swimming away (Sandy: 7), Yang keeps following me, I lost two Moon Duels, and more. I just need to be more prepared."

"I feel your pain, but that doesn't matter, I'm going to see if Yang is around here."

"Really? You're going to battle him?"

"I ain't challenging him; I'm going to see if I can date him."

"Why? He's a load of barnacles!" Spongebob was astonished.

"You'll see Spongebob, you'll see," Sandy said and went back to her Treedome.

The time passed by to 7:00, the Moon Warrior change has begun. Spongebob was walking with Sandy again. Luckily, they saw Yang.

"Hey, is that Yang over there?" Spongebob asked.

Without some kind of warning, Sandy clobbered on Yang and said, "I totally love you!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Yang replied.

"Um, so Yang, let's see if I can take you to dinner tonight," Sandy thought.

"Fine whatever, but I think you're keeping me off-guard," said Yang. Sandy and Yang left the scene.

"I guess I should work on some of those 'Moon Powers," said Spongebob.

The bubble filters to Squidward on a lone road.

"Dear Neptune, how much of my life has to be wasted on that porous freak, I don't know which road I should take, this is hopeless," Squidward thought.

"Hopeless you say?" Mr. Krabs asked as he surprisingly appeared in front of Squidward.

"Mr. Krabs? What are you doing here? Whatever it is, I'm leaving," Squidward kept moving on.

"I'm here to tell you, what's bothering you?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Spongebob, Yang that keeps appearing at this hour, my activated Moon Warrior powers, and my scar. I've been….actually, I don't like to talk about it, I'm swimming away and that means I can't reveal anything!" Squidward explained.

"If Yang appears at this hour, why isn't he here right now?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"You're right, where IS he?"

The scene switches to an unofficial date with Yang and Sandy.

"So, what do you prefer, I think the food is delicious here," Sandy said as they appear in the diner.

"I don't know, I should be looking for 'someone," Yang answered.

"Forget it, let the stressful minds in your head empty itself and talk about how much you love me," Sandy replied.

"Oh my god, you're such a stalker."

The bubble filters to a scene where Spongebob was practicing his Moon Powers. He used his camouflage, his light and aurora blast too. And set up a bunch of targets himself. He thinks he might win against Yang now.

"I hope Sandy is doing a good job stalking Yang," Spongebob thought and kept on practicing.

The scene is now back to Squidward.

"So, you have to believe me Mr. Krabs, I have Moon Powers, and the scar on my head is the reason why….let's go back to Bikini Bottom! I'll prove it to you!" Said Squidward.

"I was hoping to see you say that, prove me right now. I'm not afraid," Mr. Krabs said.

Like Mr. Krabs said, Squidward decided to prove it; he used a telekinesis on Mr. Krabs and put him on the ground.

"Okay, I believe you," Mr. Krabs confirmed.

"Then that means I can show you Yang," Squidward grabbed Mr. Krabs and left the lone road, along with the scene change of Sandy and Yang.

"I don't know what the problem is, but this is too much," Yang said about Sandy. "You'd better hurry up, because I have a Moon Duel to perform."

"Forget the stressfulness Yangie, at least were here together," Sandy said, lying.

"You're seriously screwed and missing the point, I'm not going to stay here with all your pervy attitude," Yang replied.

"What are you talking about, there's no way I'm stalking you…." Sandy paused for a moment.

"Whatever the circumstance is, I'm busy with it, ciao stalker," Yang said to Sandy and teleported away.

Spongebob was still in the middle of his training, he kept going until Yang's arrival surprised him.

"Yang! Haven't seen you in the past, right?" Said Spongebob.

"I hope you're ready, cause you know I'm giving you another chance," Yang replied.

"Bring it on!"

The bubble filters to Squidward and Mr. Krabs walking near Conch Street.

"It does sound weird, but it's not worse as my Pisces freak parade," Squidward took a look at the corner where Yang and Spongebob were, "hey look, it's Spongebob and Yang." Squidward thought for a moment. "Mr. Krabs, it's them!"

"All I see is Spongebob and that freak," Mr. Krabs said.

"Which means Yang is not chasing me anymore, and the fact I have proof that he exists," Squidward tugged Mr. Krabs to Conch Street.

The Moon Duel has begun. Spongebob used a light blast which was unfortunately blocked by Yang's blade. Spongebob used an aurora blast and it hit Yang. Yang used his sword-blade to hit Spongebob. Spongebob decided to find a pond and become camouflaged. Yang couldn't see him, and then Spongebob light blast Yang from above. Yang later managed to break the camouflage and use his sword-blade again. Then he multiplied. Before Spongebob could find the real Yang, Yang once again manages to hit Spongebob. Spongebob used an aurora blast at Yang, then a light blast, they both hit. Yang used not one, but two switchblades to hit Spongebob, he then went into a pond to activate his camouflage, so they missed. Spongebob once again hit from above. Yang used his blade-erang to cancel Spongebob's camouflage. Spongebob hit with another light blast at Yang, then Yang hit near a tree and used another blade-erang to hit Spongebob, then Yang hid at another tree and did the same thing. Spongebob now dived down and hit Yang with an aurora blast with his camouflage set. Yang set up a new tactic, and it started with Yang multiplying and the real one hiding at a tree. The Yang clones set up their sword-blades. Two of them hit Spongebob, then the clones all used the blade-erangs, except the real ones, then the clones setted up their sword-blades again. Spongebob wasn't willing to give up. He thought he was going to lose. Spongebob then prayed with a light blast, but instead, the screen went red, and a lightness tornado appear causing a similar vibration in the ground and the tornado slowly hit the clones of Yang, and the tornado subsided after that aftershock. Yang was no longer hiding, Spongebob quickly noticed Yang using his blade-erang, then Spongebob unexpectedly activated his brightness tornado, and hit Yang off the tree branch causing Yang to hit the ground. At this moment, Yang lost the Moon Duel.

"It looks like I finally won," Spongebob said after the fight.

"I guess I shall proceed and make you Warrior #2," Yang said to Spongebob, he then teleported back to Planet Pisces.

"Spongebob, that was awesome!" Sandy commented.

"Yeah, I guess it was…." Spongebob said nervously. Suddenly, Squidward and Mr. Krabs ran by.

"Spongebob!" Squidward yelled out. "So you're finally in the Moon Warrior rank, huh?" He asked.

"I see, sorry I doubted you two," Mr. Krabs responded.

"That's ok, but unless the Krusty Krab is my only responsibility so far, I'm still busy," said Spongebob.

"At least Patrick doesn't have any responsibilities so far, that's what I can tell you," Squidward thought for a moment. "Oh crap, Patrick."

With that, Spongebob, Squidward, and Sandy (while Mr. Krabs left) went into Patrick's rock.


	5. Ep 5: Just Another Duel

******Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

5. Just Another Duel

Spongebob and co. saw Patrick asleep, not getting up.

"Gee, Patrick is a heavy sleeper, why does this have to be a Moon Warrior side-effect?" Spongebob wondered.

"Awfully, I know Patrick, and there's one thing that'll wake him up," Squidward said, he later had a bag of Barnacle Chips. "No matter what, this will work," Squidward continued.

"Mine!" Patrick said and took the bag. "Thanks Squidward, you owe me one."

"Whatever." After that, Squidward left the scene.

The scene switches. This time, it's not at Spongebob's house, it was at the Krusty Krab: eight AM. Spongebob was mopping the floor while Squidward, as usual, dozed off. Then, a letter arrived at the door and Squidward noticed it. He was surprised when he read it.

"Yes! Just what the doctor ordered!" Squidward said in surprise.

"What is it Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"Like you don't know, I'll be outside," Squidward replied. Squidward went outdoors and….

"Yes! I've been invited to a reunion at my old high school! I have a feeling things are going to change, but I don't care," Squidward and went back inside, so he can pack up his things.

"Wow, what's the rush Squidward?" Spongebob was stilled confused.

"If you don't know, don't care, cuz' I'm having an important reunion far away from here," Squidward answered. "Squidward is out! Peace." With that, Squidward left the Krusty Krab again.

"I guess I'm in-charge of things," Spongebob said to himself.

The scene switches to Patrick and Sandy.

"So you're offering me a walk with you?" Patrick asked.

"To be more considerate, I want to talk, and it's about this Moon Warrior stuff I want to tell you about," Sandy said. "I can tell we're both rookies, maybe Squidward or Spongebob can show us a thing or two," she continued.

"Or Yin," Patrick said romantically.

"I don't know about you or this Yin business Patrick, because this is personal," Sandy replied.

Without a warning, Yang showed up/teleported close to Patrick and Sandy.

"Get out! We don't want your entertainment!" Patrick yelled out to Yang.

"What? Do you really suspect a Moon Duel right now? It's daytime, dumbass," Yang said to Patrick.

"What is it now Yang?" Sandy asked.

"Tonight, I want to have a Moon Duel with you and Patrick," he said.

"Will Yin be there?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, of course, I know I'm suspecting a two on two, but don't be all googly-eyed over that chick," Yang said and left the scene.

"Man, I hope we learned what Spongebob has learned, but that's okay," said Sandy, "and Patrick, let's hope you don't get all stupid in the middle of this fight," she added.

The scene is now at Conch Street, where it's almost dark, and where Patrick and Sandy are, and Spongebob was about to walk home and he sees them.

"Patrick, Sandy, what are you doing?" Spongebob asked.

"Yang challenged us to a Moon Duel, and it's almost 7:00, he and Yin should almost be here," Sandy answered.

"Yeah, I've never imagined one duel with Yin," Patrick said romantically.

"Good luck," Spongebob said and was ready to see how Patrick and Sandy perform in a Moon Duel. Eventually, Yin and Yang showed up in front of Patrick and Sandy.

"You guys ready?" Yang asked them.

Patrick and Sandy's Moon Duel was about to begin.

"Will it hurt?" Patrick asked Yang.

"By a ton of blasts and knock-out attempts, I guess it will," Yang replied.

It finally begins, Patrick didn't know what to do, for 10 seconds, he finally unleashed a dark blast at Yang, then Yang quickly used his blade-erang at Patrick and he hit him. Sandy was about to use a light blast at Yin, but…."Sandy, no!" Patrick said and accidentally made Sandy hit Yang.

"I thought I could use Yin to try to keep Patrick unoccupied with his Moon Powers," said Yang.

The battle continued on. Patrick couldn't do anything, since he was immobilized by Yin. Sandy then used an aurora blast at Yin. Patrick's own distraction went out of his mind and didn't remember Sandy hitting Yin. Yin then used a light mist. The mist made Sandy doze off. Patrick then tried a nova blast at Yang, which hit. Yang then decided to make his attempt more painful than before, his blade attack caused more pain to Patrick. Sandy then finally woke up and tried her aurora blast at Yang. Patrick was immobilized again, then Yin used a moon attack to make Sandy hit herself: lightness and blood seeping veins. Patrick then hit Yang with another dark blast. Sandy got herself relieved and hit Yin with another aurora blast.

"Sandy! You almost destroyed her precious head!" Patrick said angrily at Sandy.

"Yin is not actually hurt Patrick, it's just a fight!" Sandy convinced to Patrick.

The scene changes to the outside of Squidward's reunion.

"That was a tough night, and almost strange," said Squidward. "I'm going home before anything about my questionable moon powers will happen to me."

There was a moment of silence. Until the windows from the inside of the high school broke and revealed a plane with someone in it, The shady person came out and put Squidward in a spherical cage.

"What the hell is your problem?" Squidward yelled. The shady person put Squidward on the plane.

The scene is back to Patrick and Sandy's Moon Duel.

The fight still continued. Yang multiplied himself. Sandy was ready for it, but unfortunately, Yang managed to hit Sandy. Sandy then used her light blast at Yang.

"This isn't working well Patrick, we're still amateurs," Sandy said.

"Wow, for once, you're not smart at something?" Patrick wondered.

Still continuing, Patrick was still immobilized by Yin. Sandy decided to hit Yin with her aurora blast. Patrick was in shock and kicked Sandy. "Hey!" Sandy told Patrick to keep going. Yang used a blade-erang at Sandy this time. Yin then used the light mist again and managed to get both Patrick and Sandy asleep. Yin and Yang used their blades. Yang to hit Patrick and Yin to hit Sandy. Their attempts woke Patrick and Sandy up. Patrick used his dark blast and Yang. Sandy is still aiming for Yin, but Patrick accidentally made Sandy hit himself. Yang hid near a tree, and Sandy tried to her light blast at Yang, however, it did miss. Yang used his blade at Sandy after hiding. Yin attempted to make Patrick hit himself next, and of course, Patrick is immobilized by Yin. Yin however thinks she will forfeit so Patrick and Sandy would have a better chance to become Moon Warriors. Yin grabbed Yang's blade...

"Oh no, I've been hit, by Yang, go on Yang, go on," Yin said as she lied and pretended to fall down.

"What? Yin, you can't forfeit!" Yang said to her.

"You hurt Yin! Now you must die!" Patrick was really pissed now. Patrick got a hold of Yang and hit him without using his Moon Powers, while saying "die" over and over. Patrick then used his dark blast right where Yang's stomach was or so, and made a large blast of darkness. Yang was knocked out, officially.

"Wow Patrick, you've gone from stupid to freakish in this duel, can't you see that Yin is still alive?" Sandy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Yin. Patrick was happy to hear that.

"Are we Moon Warriors now?" Patrick asked Yang.

"If Yin didn't forfeit, you two would have," Yang answered.

"Well Patrick did whoop you up, isn't that something?" Sandy asked.

"Fine! You two are commenced as Warriors #3 and 4," Yang admitted. "Let's go Yin," he added, then Yin and Yang teleported away.

"Wow guys, that was amazing, except one flaw," Spongebob said to Patrick and Sandy.

"Yeah, I know," Sandy said.

There was another moment of silence, the shady person with the plane came by again and dropped a spherical cage on Patrick and Sandy.

"Okay, whoever you are, wherever you are, I'll kick your ass!" Sandy said.

The shady person dropped down and took them on his plane. Spongebob then ran to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was counting his money as usual and then Spongebob ran by.

"Mr. Krabs! This may sound crazy to you, but there's someone on the loose," Spongebob said. The plane with Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward broke through the Krusty Krab windows, the shady person dropped down again.

"I paid a fortune on those windows!" Said Mr. Krabs.

"Are you Spongebob SquarePants?" The mysterious guy asked.

"Yes," Spongebob answered. The shady person then caged Spongebob and put him on his plane.

"I just want to let you know, your employees aren't working for you at this moment, they'll be working for me," The mysterious guy said to Mr. Krabs.

"And what makes you think that I can make you do that?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"That's because I'm with the government, here's 500 bucks to pay off you and your employees' debts," he said and gave Mr. Krabs the wad of cash.

"Ok! You're free to go," Mr. Krabs said. The shady guy left with the plane with Spongebob and co. in it.


	6. Ep 6: Clash of Titan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

6. Clash of Titan

Spongebob and co were aboard the shady guy's plane, and they were asleep. They were sleeping until the shady person used a specialty alarm horn.

"AH!" They screamed.

"Okay, let me start this off, how stupid is it for us to be stuck in a plane, and also kidnapped by someone who we don't know," said Squidward.

"Maybe he's one of the legendary men of the abyss," replied Patrick, and pronouncing abyss wrong.

"They don't even exist Patrick," said Sandy.

"Just let me think for a second," said Spongebob, "show yourself, I'm up for it!"

The mysterious person took off the mask he had, it revealed another Moon Warrior, the seal was on his eye, with something looking like a needle sticking out, in other words, we can see the eyeball. The seal forms a circle around the eye. The mysterious guy was also pale-green skinned, his shoes were golden, his shirt was blue and white, and his jeans were black.

"Oh great, another Moon Warrior, even better, the one who has no idea what he's doing," Squidward said sarcastically.

"You have any idea why I brought you guys here? We need to chat," the mysterious guy said. The mysterious guy let Spongebob and co. out of the plane. They realized that it was near dawn. It was around five o' clock.

"Apparently, I'm already getting tired, now what was it you're trying to tell us," asked Squidward.

"Pisces Planet is over-going on chaos! You're Moon Powers are going to be permanent!" He answered.

"Okay, how the heck do you know all this stuff, can you at least tell us who you are?" Squidward was still curious.

"People call me many names, but you can call me….Titan," he introduced. All but Spongebob laughed.

"Titan, are you nuts? I've seen bigger, and larger, but I mean look at you, you're like only like a foot in a half," said Squidward.

"Looks are deceiving, I think you get that a lot," Titan replied, "However, you just bumped into the right smartass, right here."

"Okay, I'm guessing you have that blemish around your eye, and sadly we have to turn you in!" Spongebob said.

"Why? Yang doesn't stand a chance against me," Titan replied.

"Wait, you said Yang," Sandy said back.

"Of course I said Yang, we were friends in Pisces Planet," Titan was going to say more but….

"So, you're from Pisces Planet?" Spongebob interrupted.

"And speaking of Yang, do you know Yin also?" Patrick said dreamily again.

"Let me finish! Yin, Yang, and I were friends in Pisces Planet, we were sent by our sign of betrayal to find Moon Warriors, like you four," Titan explained.

"Tell us more, and besides, we're highly curious about these scars, including yours. Also, who's the sign of betrayal?" Squidward asked.

"Our sign of betrayal: our master who sent us to find you four," Titan continued, "Furthermore, those "scars and blemishes" you speak of, you know what they do to you. The Pisces meteor would strike once in every 3,000 years? Or more, technically, before I was able to get my Moon Powers, I studied Pisces Planet, Moon Warriors, Moon Powers, and more at the most local museum for 3,000 years, and then when the meteor arrived, I was finally able to get "that."

"3,000 years? How old are you?" Squidward asked.

"15, 000," Titan answered.

"Okay then, but what about our blemishes, and how were you able to find us?" Spongebob asked.

"Of course, I've figured this out before: you guys have DeoxyDNA!" Titan answered.

"DeoxyDNA?" Squidward said with curiosity.

"They're the blemishes in your arm, the scar in your forehead, you get the idea," said Titan.

"I hope you're prepared, since we found you-"Spongebob was going to say.

"Actually, _I_found you guys," Titan corrected.

"Yang is going to be here in the next fourteen hours, oh wait, I just realized that we have plenty of time," Spongebob said.

"In this case, I think it's stupid for you to strand us here, we have no food," Squidward said.

"All part of the plan Squidward," said Titan. Then he held a cube.

"I'd expect a sugercube, but this is even better," Squidward said sarcastically.

Titan was ready to surprise them. The cube was set to fire out a ton of food and other salvages. There were 2,600 of them in one cube.

"Holy crap," Sandy said surprised.

"Exactly. In one Dexterous Cube, all 2,600 or more of these convenient supplies, probably fit enough for one journey through all the summits of all 12 moons," Titan said.

"Wait, 12 moons in summits?" Spongebob asked.

"More specifically, did I mention you're Moon Powers are permanent right now? It will be unless we restore all 12 moons at their summits, cause Pisces Planet's moon is crowding up and making their moons their substitution," He explained.

"You know a lot, mister," Sandy commented.

"Of course, I know everything about-"However, Titan gets interrupted.

"Titan, where do babies come from?" Spongebob asked, thinking Titan said he knew everything.

"Community college," Titan answered.

"Where does Santa Claus live?" Patrick asked, still unaware.

"Alaska," Titan continued.

"Is the equation to pi 50 decimals?" Squidward asked.

"Does it equal pi?" Titan asked back. Squidward shrugged.

"Anyways, we can do something that's a bit fun for a few hours, just count yourself in," Titan said.

Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy didn't care, so they went with Titan.

"Whatever, as long as it's better than being a cursed night armor walker," Squidward said.

The scene was at 2:00 PM now.

"This is fun? All we're doing is shoveling ditches for 3 hours, it's not like we're going to find a T-Rex fossil here," Squidward said sarcastically.

"Those Moon Warriors over there thinks its fun," Titan replied.

"Well hold on one second, I've been picking up a ton of nicknames, T-Rex is a good one, or something else," Squidward said.

Spongebob then later hit something with his shovel. It was a group of emeralds.

"Good eye, Spongebob," Titan commented.

"G'ye? I don't speak Australian," Spongebob replied.

"You don't know what these emeralds are, the basic meaning of these emeralds indicates that they provide the extra powerful energy for your Moon Powers, but they can melt when they are in use," Titan explained.

"Still not judging you," Squidward added.

"No matter what Squidward, you'll be dazzled," Titan replied.

The scene is now at the time of 4:00 PM.

"Hmm, just in time," Titan said while looking at the sky," Hopefully, Yang will arrive any second now."

"How? It's 4 in the evening! That's not even close to 7:00!" Squidward said.

"Easy, it takes concentration for me to make Yang to arrive, just watch," Titan was sitting on the ground in meditation.

"Oh yeah, that's pretty common, don't you think?" Sandy wondered.

"I don't get it," said Patrick.

"Of course! He's just being a retard Squidward exclaimed, "This time I won't be wrong, he's just meditating, it's like….nothing. How can he make be believe that something for the unexpected is going to happen?"

"Uh Squidward," Spongebob said, "Take a look at the sky."

Four of them looked at the sky; they were in shock when they realized Titan can rise the moon with his unknown meditation. Their Moon Warrior armor was unleashed. Then Titan's Moon Warrior armor took in.

"Goldenrod armor?" Squidward said to himself. Later, Yang arrived.

"Hello Yang," Titan said.

"Hey Titan, it looks like you found these four, you know what comes next," Yang replied.

"Well am I ready? I was always ready. Let's get this duel on!" Titan prepared. Titan then set up his emeralds on his empty oval like chamber in his armor.

The Moon Duel begins. Titan used something Spongebob and co. never saw their eyes on. Titan used a color blend blast on Yang. Yang then used his blade-erang, Titan dodged from beneath then jumped up to avoid the punch line where it will hit his behind. Titan then brought out his golden blade while Yang used his own. They started a sword-fight. They both hit each other. Then another color blend blast successfully gets Yang hit. Yang hit from a tree, and multiplied. Four Yangs were on the tree. Six of them were in front of Titan. Titan swinged his golden blade and knocked 10 of the clones. Yang then was going to use his blade again, and then Titan brought out his pair of shades, and used the one blast Squilliam used before: the seizure blast.

"Holy crap, that's what Squilliam had for his fake Moon Powers," Squidward exclaimed.

"Squilliam had Moon Powers?" Spongebob wondered.

"Neptune no, he faked it," Squidward responded.

The Moon Duel continued. Yang used 20 clones this time. Yang went into hiding again. Titan kicked one, then other, and then other until Titan was suspended in air. Titan used his shades and seizure blast again and then saw Yang on the ground and Titan decided to use his blade and hit by below. The hit was successful. Apparently, Yang knew how successful Titan was, and then attempt a blade-erang, in a fast pace. Of course, Titan got hurt from it. Then Titan used his color blend thing again. Later, Yang was almost about to hit the ground. Yang unleashed his final attempt, noticing that Titan was going to win. He found a hole Squidward dug up and used his blade-erang to cut through a tunnel quicker. From underneath, Yang used his regular blade to hit Titan. Titan was now in the air, and knows that Yang will fall anytime now. Titan then used his previous golden blade technique to make Yang lose. Titan has now won.

"You still misjudged him Squidward," Spongebob said.

"Whatever, don't have to tell me. In other words, that was incredible, and I never thought I'd say that," Squidward replied.

"Wow Titan, besides I'd knew you'd win, for someone who studied this stuff for like 3,000 years, but whatever, you're Warrior #5," Yang confirmed.

"I'll catch you later Yang, that was quite a duel back there," Titan replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you brought someone useful," Yang said and then left the scene.

"Ahem," Titan said, referring to Squidward.

"What? I didn't do anything, or say anything at least," Squidward said.

"Let's just say that I'm re-ranking you guys," Titan responded.

"Re-ranking huh? Let me guess, I'm Warrior #2 now?" Squidward asked. The scene switches to a camp-out with Spongebob and co.

"Pretty much, we've found the right guy, and the one who really knows stuff," Sandy said about Titan.

"So obviously, you're in the team Titan," said Spongebob.

"You guys are so kind. And to make things simple, we'd better pack up in the morning, and early in that time," Titan was explained, "Since we're taking foot on our journey to the summit of Aries Planet."

"On the record, these moon puns are driving me crazy, but I'm in," Squidward said. "But seriously, you should know that it sucks to be #2, "He added.

"Just talk all you want Squidward, you will find hope," Titan replied. Eventually, they all went to sleep, along with Titan setting up his special alarm.


	7. Ep 7: Aires Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

7. Aries Pressure

It was now seven in the morning, and the alarm startles Spongebob and co. from their sleep, all except Titan.

"When are you going to stop using that yap?" Sandy asked.

"When your powers are permanently gone," Titan replied. It was now breakfast.

"So Titan, what's our next destination?" Patrick asked munching on his omelet.

"Ukulele Bottom, where Aries moon is," Titan answered. Squidward was in shock.

"Ukulele Bottom? Oh shit!" Squidward then became clumsy, astonished, and sat on Patrick.

"Squidward, you're crushing my omelets!" Patrick said.

"Something tells me that Squidward knows much about Ukulele Bottom more than I do," said Spongebob.

"Oh, it's just nothing, look at the time! Let's pack our bags and go to the shin-dig-whatever-you-call-it!" Squidward said, lying.

"Squidward's got some enthusiasm," Sandy thought.

"And a slight texture of his stubbornness," Titan replied. The scene goes to the lonely road of Ukulele Bottom.

"Are we there yet?" Spongebob asked.

"Due to my readings, we're close to the summit," Titan replied.

"Hmm, that was quick," Squidward thought. The scene goes to the town's square.

"I just remembered! Today's the annual jellyfishing expo!" Spongebob said.

"I don't know what that has to do with me, but go for it my friend," Titan said. Spongebob and Patrick then did their trademarks jellyfish screech and went to the convention.

Squidward notices a couple of suspicious characters and walks up to them, "Seth, Aaron, it has been ages."

"Seth, Aaron?" Titan thought. "I think they're old friends of yours."

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Squidward panicked. "I mean, Seth and Aaron, we lost record of time, so let's do some fun stuff to get it back!" He continued.

"Thanks, but things still look suspicious," said Aaron.

"Including that….someone," Seth said referring to Titan.

"Oh, you're talking about me, right? It's a long story, so I'm better and officially known as T-"Squidward cut him off.

"Tonio, Antonio the co-headmaster of today's annual convention," Squidward lied. "Now go there or I'll kill the pants of you!"

"Whatever you say Squidward," Titan then went inside the convention where SB and Patrick were.

"Titan, you're here! This convention hasn't been this exciting, and it gets more zestful year after year!" Spongebob said ecstatified.

"Yes, but chances are, we're nearly forgetting about the mission!" Titan replied.

"Mission schmission, it's so brilliant, I want to touch everything!" Patrick exclaimed, and left.

You, and your friend have fun, I'm still investigating since Squidward has acted insane when I saw Seth and Aaron," Titan then leaves Spongebob alone and walks around.

Little did Titan notice the convention citizens in hyper speed, almost circling around Titan. He turns around and the convention was empty, like a skipped chapter in reality. There was someone near the edge of a counter, Titan walks up to it.

"Hey there buddy," the figure said. Titan looked at him. He was blue, with a gray shirt, black shorts, and had black hair.

"Halimede, your arm, are you one of the meteor victims?" Titan thought.

Halimede scrubbed his arm off, "it's fake! Across the epicenter, they're all fake! This is the cause of Pisces' new emperor; His scroll ink got us all into this trouble! This means that he's attempting to have all of us invaded this ocean!" He explained.

"Okay then, what's the 911 now?" Titan is still confused.

"You're one of the lucky ones, your DNA is real. I'm lucky too, I can give information, and no one can catch me. The moon will arrive sooner, and the master's administrators are coming," said Halimede.

"Admins…the heck?" Titan thought.

"Whatever happens, don't get anywhere near Phobos or Deimos," Halimede replied. The main attraction is now at Squidward, Seth, and Aaron.

"I've never been happier in my life, nothing can ruin this," said Squidward.

"It's all true bro," Seth replied.

"Right on your side," said Aaron.

Just then, a ringtone was heard from Squidward's wrist, as he didn't notice Titan installed a communicator watch for him and friends.

"Wow, sounds like there's a party in this city," Seth thought. Worse, Squidward saw Spongebob in the sidewalk, luckily, his two friends didn't see.

Squidward turned to Spongebob, hid him and himself in a yard, and said, "Close one, isn't it Spongebob?"

"Squidward, what are you talking about and besides, I had this headache, looks like me and Pat had too much fun," Spongebob replied.

"Just keep yourself hidden; I'm in a situation," Squidward then looked at his watch, "Also to let this thing clam up." Squidward then turned off the ringtone. After that, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy were walking in the street while Squidward is back with his friends. "Where were we?"

"Since it's almost seven, how about we have some fun overnight?" Aaron suggested.

Squidward then remembered, it's 6:54, he called dibs, but he then halted them, "Wait, I have a stomach ache, I'll be right back," Squidward then hid in a small cavern. The watch turned on and activated a video call. "Titan, what is it now?"

"Get your ass out here now!" Titan commanded. "You're not the lone wolf here, and this is serious, the master's Admins Phobos and Deimos are coming! Amnesia is also spreading through the horizon!"

"Do you expect me to believe that stuff? In this case, how should I hide my secret from my old friends?" Squidward asked.

The scene now goes to the sidewalk where Spongebob and the other two were.

"Patrick, isn't there something we were going to do?" Spongebob wondered.

"All I remember was going to Ukulele Bottom to revive the moon of Aries," Patrick then thought for a moment. "I never thought I'd be this smart."

"Now I remember! Let's find Titan and restore peace to this place," Spongebob said. There were two guys behind them. "I'm guessing there's something behind me." A slashing sound is heard and it goes back to Squidward.

"Oh no, it's seven in the evening," Squidward said reading his watch. His armor was now activated and came up to his friends.

"Wow Squidward, Halloween in February," Aaron said confused?

"You decide; I'm better now, so let's do some guy time!" Squidward said. We now see Titan at the Aries summit.

"This is messed up! I'm the only one here, what's with the slowpokes?" Titan thought. Just then, Phobos and Deimos appeared.

"Hello there, Titan," said Deimos.

"You can't hide now, because our creation is almost complete," said Phobos. "All thanks to your little friend who made this possible," she continued.

Halimede was shown at the summit; blood was shown in his chest and his right arm, "Halimede!" Titan exclaimed.

"I tried Titan, I tried," said Halimede.

"And now, our weapon shall be unleashed, "Deimos then activated something that looked like a Hydra, filled with the citizens of Ukulele Bottom, including Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy: all brainwashed, and within their memories imported into their Hydra.

"You can't hide now, Titan, prepare to be part of us," Phobos said. Titan then ran and found Squidward.

"Squidward, Hydra, empty minded citizens, S.O.S!" Titan said seriously and angrily.

"This kid is crazy," Seth thought. Squidward continued following the two. Then he saw the Hydra show up in front of him.

"What is that thing?" Squidward said. His two friends ran and cowered in fear.

"See, I told you so, I think it's up to you," Titan said. Just then, the Hydra swallowed him.

The Moon Duel began, even though it's not with Phobos or Deimos. The Hydra gave out a strong blast to hit Squidward. Squidward used his dark blast, but it barely scratched the Hydra. The Hydra blasted fire at Squidward, he was almost severally injured. Squidward was invisible and threw some fast punches. The Hydra was really defensive, it barely hurt. The Hydra used one of Titan's commands: the seizure, Squidward cannot take another move and the Hydra now used a dark blast, and used it like a big black energy ball. Squidward was still standing, and then he used his nova and dark blast combo, and as usual, less effect. The Hydra then used Spongebob's brightness tornado. Squidward fell to the ground.

"Impossible, this thing is impassible," Squidward thought. Just then, Halimede came by.

"No so fast," he approached, Halimede then wringed out his long sword, ready for action. "I may not be a real warrior, but I think I'm quite the fighter."

The Hydra then breathed ice, but Halimede activated a psychic wall of energy. Halimede then slashed a head of the Hydra. Titan and 10 other citizens came out of it. Unfortunately, it grew 2 more heads. Titan used his gold blade while Halimede uses his same weapon and slashed 3 heads of the Hydra. Spongebob and Seth (Priorilly) came out of it. The Hydra then grew 4 more. Spongebob used his brightness tornado, that effect still couldn't slaughter a Hydra. The Hydra then breathed more fire, but Spongebob and the rest dodged as usual. The psychic wall faded and the Hydra activated a sandstorm. Since Halimede could barely see, He slashed 1 head. Titan got hit the Hydra from one of Patrick's dark blasts. Aaron eventually came out of the next head. Halimede activated another wall, Spongebob used an aurora blast, and Titan used his seizure blast and Squidward's still on the ground, wounded. The seizure blast subsided the sandstorm.

"Halimede, I've been working on something, I think we should use it now," Titan suggested.

"Right! Right?" Halimede said.

It was a combo, Halimede was on Titan's knees, with swords held high they span right round baby right round, like a record….I mean, their combo slash attack was activated and they were in the air, slashing all the Hydra's heads, and eventually freeing everyone.

"I think that's enough, is it?" Halimede wondered. The empty minded and headed Hydra vanished in thin air.

"Now its over," said Titan.

"Wait, where Phobos and Deimos you were telling me about is?" Squidward asked.

"More important, who are they?" Spongebob asked.

"They escaped," Titan replied. "Time for a revival," he continued. He activated his watch and the Pisces mist from the Aries moon is now flowing into the watch. It was all over, and the moon was back again. "Maybe that mist is the leading cause of this invasion."

"1 down, 10 to go," said Squidward.

"Well my brain hurts, where the next moon is?" Patrick asked.

"It won't be long, but we have to investigate," Titan replied. Spongebob and co. leave Ukulele Bottom. And the moon gave out a chiming noise, almost like a wink. Before that happened, Seth and Aaron walked up to Squidward.

"That was amazing!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's true, I become an honorary Moon Warrior, even though I didn't do most of the work," said Squidward.

"True, and who's that yellow square guy," Aaron asked.

"Spongebob! I admit it, that's the one, and I was nervous to show him to you guys," Squidward replied.

"Should've told us first, because Squidward, nothing matters, we don't care, we're just happy you were here," said Seth.

"Whatever, thanks anyways, I will be going to the next summit. See ya," Squidward then leaves the two alone.

"We're lucky we have a great guy like Squidward," Aaron finished.


	8. Ep 8: Thoughts Can't Decode

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

8. Thoughts Can't Decode

Spongebob and co. were seen practicing with Titan at night.

"As usual, nice one," said Spongebob, after their testing.

"Of course, you'll more determined in front of Yang ahead of time, now...training act #1, lesson #2, Moon Warrior power skill #4c," he lectured. "This means it's time for another skill."

"Titan, if it involves nuking you 150 miles away from here, I'm excited," said Squidward.

"Nope, this is something I call…one of the very first skills in square switching procedures," said Titan. "Spongebob, there's a lake, touch it with only palms."

Spongebob did so, and he disappeared. Nothing but thin smoke appeared in the lake, Spongebob now appeared near a tree.

"Weird, but it's worth it," Spongebob responded.

"Now, just wait one minute, you're the genius here, and I believe you know how to get rid of this Halloween costume," said Squidward.

"How could I forget that? Anyways, there's a reset button," Titan replied.

"No wonder you haven't told us about it in THE FIRST PLACE!" Squidward said, and then he pressed the reset button along with the others.

"Well, that's over with, and a waste of time," said Sandy, "Now what?"

"Nothing as usual, just get prepared for a new day," said Titan.

Then, someone known as a Pisces Wizard came by, and brought out his staff, and made the certain device zap Titan, right in the arse.

"Ouch!" Titan said.

"What is it?" Spongebob questioned.

"Hmm…nothing I guess, well…good luck as usual," Titan replied.

The Next Day…

"Yet another average, abnormal day in location I-have-no-idea," said Squidward, and saw Titan.

"What's up Titan?" he asked.

"Nothing as usual," Titan replied.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Squidward asked.

"Knock it off; just make yourself a dang quesadilla!"

"Okay then, I will whatever you call a quesadilla," Squidward did so, and thought to himself about Titan. "Starting with the breakfast incident, he's acting weird." Then he saw Titan licking a bowl of water.

"What's up Titan?" Spongebob said.

"Nothing as usual," Titan said, regarding the same response he had to Squidward. "But since when was I full of ticks?"

"I wonder…" Squidward said to himself, and went through the food supply. "Biscuits, I wonder how these got in here; Titan, I got something!"

"BISCUIT!" Titan exclaimed and retrieved it from one of Squidward's suckers.

"I want biscuits," said Patrick.

"But you already ate," Sandy said to Patrick. "Anyways, I've noticed Titan's becoming affectionate today, on the other hand, who wants to play Frisbee?" Sandy then brought out a Frisbee.

"I want to play, throw the disc!" Titan said. Sandy did so. Titan caught it and started playing with it.

"Titan, are you ready for our next destination?" Spongebob asked him.

"Such as…?" Titan said.

"I don't know, you tell us. You're the captain here," Spongebob replied.

"Maybe we can start with playing around in the grass, or a nice walk," Titan suggested.

"Okay, something weird is going on here and I think I can diagnose it!" Squidward said.

"What's that suppose to mean? You're no doctor!" Patrick said to him.

"Well, I can define that Titan…is a worm!" Squidward said with astonishment!

"No! I am absolutely not…I'm a worm, right?" Titan said.

"Symptom #1: honesty," Squidward pointed out, "Symptom #2, urchins and ticks, symptom #3, half IQ, symptom #4, strange intolerance," he continued.

"What are you talking about? I'm…not completely fine!" Titan exclaimed.

"Sadly, you are experiencing worm symptoms, and you're the one with the answers, so I hope there's some of yours brains left in there," said Squidward.

"I'm not sure, but there's a nearby relic, and a place like that might have some answers," Titan thought.

"That's one Titan I know," said Spongebob.

The scene now goes to a relic, with bunches of confusing codes.

"Symptom #5, sense of direction, good boy Titan," said Squidward. Then he saw drawings encoded in a wall.

"That one! That one might lead to a door!" Titan said referring to one of the walls.

Squidward tried opening it, but it won't budge, and then he saw the encrypted writings. "Great, a password is needed to open it," said Squidward.

"Let me read, I'm the master here!" Patrick said. "It's cuddle bunny!" He answered. With that, the door opened. "It was in Italian."

"Really? I had no idea what language it was," said Sandy.

After that, Spongebob and co. encountered three anonymous guys.

"Oh my freaking god," said Squidward when he approached "them," "Lance, Mark, and Devon, the famous Bikini Bottom detectives!"

"Of course, if you want autographs, I'll get to it later," said Mark.

"What are you guys talking about? And what are you all doing anyways?" Squidward questioned.

"I don't know, waiting for the next legacy to arrive," said Lance.

"This is serious, we have a friend here named Titan, he's…sick!" Squidward replied.

Suddenly, they blinked and said, "Someone's sick? This is a job for us Bikini Bottom detectives!" Lance uttered.

"And you flashed from your "legacy" watch, outstanding," said Sandy.

"That stuff? That's been messing our heads for hours and what about your sick friend?" Devon said.

"This is becoming stranger than fiction," Squidward thought to himself. "Anyways, our friend and/or Pisces Planet citizen has been experiencing some worm-like symptoms."

"We'll get on it!" Mark said, and then he and the other two of the detectives blinked. "Let's forget about it," he and the others went back to "waiting."

"You guys please don't tell me you've all changed! I have mixed feelings about you, you know!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Hmm…Squidward, there's a strange odor coming from this room," Titan said to him.

"And here comes symptom #6, sense of smell," Squidward thought to himself.

Titan then looked up and jumped to the ledge where the scent came from, he then saw the Pisces Wizard, who appeared to be in mostly black and violet, with a hat and jewel encrusted staff.

"It's a wizard!" Titan notified. He then jumped down, and the Pisces Wizard was close to Spongebob and co. now.

"I don't know what's going on, but I bet it has something to do with you!" Spongebob said to the wizard.

"Of course, I'm a legendary wizard of Pisces Planet, I've barely been beaten, along with my trusty staff," The wizard replied.

"Wait just one second! Could this be the cause of the strange symptoms Titan has been having? He was fine until I noticed a strange mark on his ass," Squidward questioned.

"Indeed, along with my lax spell in front of those detectives," said the wizard. After that short conversation, the three detectives blinked again, and Squidward came around them.

"Help us! Titan's in a spell, you're all in a spell! How do I get rid of it?" Squidward exclaimed.

"Well, I think I've seen that particular staff before, the only way to destroy those spells is to destroy that staff," said Devon. The three blinked again, "While we wait right here."

"No, has the spell been preventing you from your brilliant detective work? Please don't forget!" Squidward then faced the wizard. "Let me guess, have you been responsible with the citywide amnesia in Ukulele Bottom?"

"Oh yes indeed, with those detectives relaxing, and Titan close to being a worm, nothing can stop me!" The wizard replied.

Squidward then reached for the staff, while the wizard was tugging on it, the staff started flashing and caused strange spells to happen. Another victim of the staff was Sandy, who was sealed in a box.

"Wow, I feel ignored already," said Sandy.

The staff kept glowing, and the next victim was Spongebob, but Spongebob fortunately, used a sack of water and switched the zones. The wizard's next target was the detectives, and the staff's spell caused them to be immobilized. Sandy used her karate to get out of the sealed box, but the flashing staff unfortunately caused her to make her spin around in the air.

"Come on guys, move!" Spongebob said to the immobilized detectives.

Unfortunately, the next spell was used on Spongebob, and it made him go blind.

"Oh man, now I can't see anything," said Spongebob.

Squidward kept dodging the staff's magic, while the wizard is running with it, preventing the next person to possess it. In addition, the wizard aimed for the next victim, which is Patrick. The magic turned him into a biscuit.

"BISCUIT!" Titan exclaimed.

"No Titan, don't eat Patrick," said Squidward.

"Wow, what a weird name for a biscuit," said Titan.

Squidward then hatched an idea, before that, he still kept avoiding the magic from the staff, while Squidward is trying to snatch it. In a matter of time, he finally had it. "Okay Titan, fetch the stick!" Squidward then threw the staff about 80 yards away from Titan.

Titan was reaching for the stick until the distance made the staff's ball break, causing all the spells to never happen and to wipe Titan out from his worm symptoms.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Titan thought to himself and saw the Pisces Wizard, "Hey, I remember that guy!" He then saw the broken staff. "Well, I guess me and the other moon warriors are going to win, since you're not so tough without your staff."

That was until the wizard brought out a spare.

"Damn it," said Titan. "Alright, moon warriors, assemble!" He cried and brought out a device, making Spongebob and co. form into moon warriors.

Titan and the rest dodged as they could from the wizard's staff, Titan used his golden blade, Spongebob used his light blast, Squidward turned invisible and hit the wizard successfully, Sandy used her aurora blast, and Patrick used his nova blast, with all of them hoping they have defeated the wizard. And he was indeed knocked out, and dropped the staff on the ground.

"That was too easy, if it wasn't for what happened to Titan earlier, it would've been better, but it was alright," said Squidward.

"Indeed, but I will be back!" The wizard said and disappeared in thin smoke. Squidward then walked up to the detectives.

"Today was a crazy day, but at least the spell has been broken," said Squidward. "By the way, does this include the fact that you three are working on doing dual jobs?" Squidward said.

"Yes, but this means we won't give up our original," said Lance. "Sorry if this is sounding short, but good-bye, when there's something weird going on, you know the men to look out for."

"We won't forget the Bikini Bottom detectives, thank you," said Spongebob.

The scene goes to where the gang is outside, in darkness.

"So Titan, you wouldn't believe what happened after the time you got zapped in the butt," said Squidward.

"You were acting like a worm," said Spongebob.

"Hmm…interesting," Titan then looked at his tracking device. "Were close to our next destination, another victim of that comet is our next destination. Be ready for the next morning to come!"


	9. Ep 9: Enter Umbriel

******Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

9. Enter Umbriel

Squidward can be seen from his bed, and woke up.

"What a crazy day, hopefully this one will be better," said Squidward, and found Titan in the kitchen.

"Titan, make something good, I'm itching for someone decent to eat," Squidward said to him.

"Of course I am, its flapjacks," said Titan.

"You never believed what happened to me yesterday, you remembered, right?"

"Yes, you got stuck in a garden of poison leeches."

"That was two days ago. Yesterday, your ass got a spell marking, you were acting like a worm, we went inside a relic, met a Pisces Wizard and the Bikini Bottom detectives in person, got trapped in magic, and you were better in just after a few hours," Squidward explained. "And now we're getting ready to meet another moon warrior," he added.

"Squidward, that didn't happen, all I remembered was sprucing up your moon powers, but you're right about my butt pain," said Titan.

"Wait, so all that was a dream?" Squidward was shocked. "It happened, it was real!"

"I think you had too much caffeine, and besides, I think I know about the whole Pisces Wizard stuff and I look it up in my book afterwards," said Titan. "No wonder you were making so much noise in your sleep."

"Hey, I drink an appropriate amount of caffeine," said Squidward. Then it showed his bed, shown with 13 plastic cups of empty caffeine shots.

"And how did you know we're going to look for another member for our lineup? I was planning on doing it today," Titan replied. "So let's get a move on."

The scene then switches to Spongebob and co. on the trail.

"We're finally here," said Titan, showing the city limits of Rock Bottom, before plunging 500 feet below to reach that town/

"Welcome to hell," said Squidward, "It's nice knowing you guys, so-"Titan then grabbed Squidward by the shirt.

"We haven't reached impact yet, in other words, we're going to fine," said Titan, "It's always nighttime down there, and…we can fly down," he added. "Just jump down!"

He then started plunging below into Rock Bottom; he activated his Moon Warrior powers and activated the wing set, and he stuck the landing. All except Squidward did the same. After that, Squidward decided to, and activated his wing set the time he was at least 90 feet close to the end.

"So, this is where the new person is at?" Spongebob asked.

"According to my readings, near that lamp post," said Titan.

Spongebob and co. walked up to that "person," it was female. She appeared to have white skin, black and white hair, a dark red shirt, and a skirt that is the color of her hair, but lighter.

"You, are you a moon warrior?" Titan asked her.

"Moon warriors? Never heard of them, you're just one strange little man, aren't you?" She replied.

"Before we can approve you as one, what's your name?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm Umbriel," she answered, "You guys are so funny."

"Indeed we are, and we have one simple task for you," Titan said to Umbriel. "Take your shirt off; I know you're one of the victims of the Pisces comet."

"No way, this is publicity," said Umbriel.

"There's no one here but us, and trust me, we won't look," Titan said.

Umbriel still refused, Titan then decided to confiscate the shirt himself, for the back-side. It showed a big white mark on Umbriel's back.

"Yep, she's a victim alright," said Squidward.

"But this is weird, the powers activate at nighttime, and Umbriel is not appearing as a moon warrior," said Spongebob.

"Of course she's one of us! She has Deoxy-DNA for sure," said Titan. "We're just going to wait for it to kick in."

"So this means I have to look like one of those people with scratchy Halloween costumes?" Umbriel questioned.

"Just wait one minute, lofty battle suits are totally comfortable," said Titan.

Seven hours has passed, and no sign of Umbriel as a moon warrior.

"It's been seven hours, why isn't it still there?" Titan said.

"I don't know, depends on her attitude I guess," said Sandy.

"Let's calm down, and read some fantastic news, there's one on moon stages and astrology," said Patrick.

"Let's see…" Titan then grabbed the newspaper, "Astronomers in confusion of strange moon effects, Pisces Planet guessed to be in chaos, 11 moons still unfixed, this is old news! Wait...tomorrow's the last day of full moon, but this still doesn't influence me!"

"I think I do know what influences you," said Squidward, "I was thinking you might have a secret admirer."

"I do not, what makes you say that?" Titan said.

"Titan's got a girlfriend, Umbriel and Titan!" Squidward teased, all the others but Titan laughed.

"Hey, if something different is going to happen tomorrow, Umbriel is willing to show off her powers!" Patrick thought.

"Patrick, that's convincing, but it's not going to accurate in my readings," said Titan. "It could be worse."

Just then, Spongebob and co. saw a light in front of Umbriel, it was Yang showing up.

"Damn it, not him again!" Squidward said.

"Great, another mysterious stranger, what is it?" Umbriel said to Yang.

"Hmm…I'd expect you to be one of the rumored victims of the comet effect, you're just another dud," said Yang.

"Why are people talking about me having moon powers in which I never heard of?" Umbriel replied. "There's a particular reason why I'm here!"

"Sad, but I'll just leave you alone her, unless I see a hint of you with the powers in which I speak," Yang replied.

"Go ahead; because I don't care if I'm different, anyways, I'm always different!" Umbriel then stood her head again a pole while Yang teleported away from Rock Bottom.

"She's here to prevent people of speaking of her difference," Titan thought. "She has to be one of us."

"See, I was guessing there's something out there meaning you care about her!" Squidward declared.

"Still not funny," Titan replied.

Still nighttime, the next day arrived, and Umbriel was absent from Spongebob and co.'s post.

"She left, but I still have this tracker," said Titan. Squidward was snickering again, thinking him as a stalker.

"Sorry, I have a cold," Squidward said with falsehood.

The scene now goes to someplace around Rock Bottom, it was her house.

"Now, how did you freaks manage to find me again?" Umbriel said.

"Sorry Umbriel, but we have to wait for Yang," Titan replied.

"So that was the name of the freak that made fun of me yesterday?" Umbriel replied.

"It's a fact, but you're safe; we're on your side."

After that, at least 9 hours has passed.

"According to my readings, it's almost seven o' clock, in which the time is your powers will kick in," said Titan.

"Well, I am feeling kind of awkward," said Umbriel.

Just then, her moon powers arrived, and grew an armor of flashing purple.

"Yes, she's a moon warrior!" Spongebob cheered, along with the others but Squidward. Just then, Yang arrived in Umbriel's sight.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Umbriel said surprised.

"Hmm…so I guess you are one of the victims of the comet, well…one way to approve you as an official moon warrior, is by a simple little Moon Duel," Yang replied.

Moments later, scene switches to a battlefield Yang designed.

"A Moon Duel is a fight for proving glory as a moon warrior, don't worry if you lose, a rematch is awaited, and you would hopefully end up like that little sponge," Yang explained. "Let's commence me vs. Umbriel!"

"Alright…fire power, go!" Umbriel commanded, but nothing happened, while Titan gave out a facepalm.

"Sorry if I haven't explained earlier, but Umbriel…you have to activate a moon power physically, not by command," Titan notified.

After that short commotion, Yang brought out his signature blade and hit Umbriel with it!

"Titan, he hit me!" Umbriel exclaimed.

"Indeed, but if you're going to blame me for inventing a game like this, do not, because I'm not the genius behind this," Titan replied.

Umbriel got back into action and did not know what to do, so she was throwing several punches, while Yang is using his blade attacks several times. Umbriel faced the ground and forced her fists to try twice was stronger, but still can't prevail against Yang. She faced the ground again and turned angry.

"You messed with the wrong freak here, and now…YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Umbriel exclaimed, and turned to something Spongebob and co. haven't seen before: Umbriel in reversal mode.

Umbriel then appeared as a spherical vortex, while Yang tried to hit her with his bladerangs. Umbriel then did a telekinesis styled attack against Yang. After that, Yang was hiding near a building while Umbriel rose up at least 110 feet above ground and unleashed a mixture of an aurora and light blast. Yang uses his bladerangs again, and the vortex disappeared. Yang then multiplied while Umbriel activated something called a flash flood, with moon-related attributes. Yang was about to knock out, and then used his blade again, hitting Umbriel. Umbriel then rose up the same feet above ground, and brought out a long ribbon. The ribbon took multiple hits against Yang. After a few more attacks against each other, Yang loses and Umbriel exits from her reversal mode.

"What just happened?" Umbriel said.

"You went psycho against Yang, but most importantly, you won," said Spongebob.

"Umbriel…I might as well say that was totally unpredictable, and the fact that you are moon warrior #6, but I'm still not convinced," said Yang, "Well…I'll be seeing you guys later," Yang then teleported back to Pisces Planet.

"That was freaky," Titan said with surprise.

"He envies your style," Spongebob said to Umbriel.

"Well, I guess this also means you have to stick with us until we restore Pisces Planet," said Titan.

"Yep, but don't lose control along the way, okay?" Squidward suggested.

Minutes later, Spongebob and co., along with Umbriel flew out of Rock Bottom and went back to their site.


	10. Ep 10: Off the Hook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

10. Off the Hook

"Ugh, what another day," said Spongebob, as he and the rest got up.

"Well, what's new is that we have Umbriel," said Sandy.

"Ugh, Titan, five more minutes," said Umbriel.

"Sorry, but we have yet another adventure ahead of us; Squidward tell me the stuff you told me about yesterday," said Titan.

"Well, there was a Pisces Wizard in my dream, I was in a relic, and met the Bikini Bottom detectives," said Squidward.

"Well, moon warriors, this book have some info on a certain Pisces Wizard," Titan then brought out his book, "So…a Pisces Wizard is a master of magic and unleashes spells, such as invading someone's dream," he explained.

"So this means you have no idea who that masked man is," said Squidward.

"This book isn't capable of giving out secrets," Titan replied, "On the other hand, you have convinced me about the relic you told me about earlier, and it might help Umbriel."

"Okay then, how?" Spongebob questioned.

"There are rumors that a phase director is inside that place," said Titan. "Apparently, Umbriel isn't complete of her powers, and I'm on a mission for just today."

"So this means we have to drag Umbriel along to a phase director while you go to…some place in which we never heard of?" Squidward asked.

"Yes, and this is why," Titan replied, and Spongebob and co. were now outside; Titan pointed to a female in the distance.

"Well, all I see is some chick waiting around in that field over there," said Squidward.

"I'm going undercover, I know her whereabouts have to do with the Pisces emperor," said Titan, "Her name is Europa."

"In this case, we'll get Umbriel handled in no time, I know that dream I had can lead to the answers of where that phase director is," said Squidward.

"Okay then, I wish you good luck too," Titan then faced Europa, "So, Europa, what are you doing around here?"

"Hey there Titan, I think you didn't remember about the reservation we made, is that true?" Europa asked Titan.

"Of course I did remember, it's a drag with working with five destined warriors anyways," Titan replied.

"Thank you, and on the other hand, I just got you one of the best tables in the eatery we're attending," said Europa, and the two left the field.

"Europa, pretty funny," said Umbriel.

"There's no time to lose, I found the most accurate relic spot, and we're going to get you into your full potential!" Squidward said, as the others left to go inside the relic.

The scene then switches to a fancy diner.

"Umbriel, this place is expensive!" Titan said referring to the eatery. "You get paid like 2 dollars an hour, and…the food is just as pricey."

"Don't worry Titan, I can like cheat up like a thousand bucks in my pocket," Europa replied.

"So, how was life back in Pisces Planet?" Titan asked.

"Fantastic, but the emperor can be so atrocious sometimes, and he wanted me to invade this place to put people into captivity for some reason, but I still respect him anyways, how about you?" Europa replied.

"Well, after some studying and anticipation, I became a true moon warrior, and I sort of not esteemed by that guy," Titan replied.

"This is starting to get a little tiresome, let's get on with it and order something from this menu," said Europa, "What do you feel like?"

"Starting with the appetizers, I have to go with some Sea chicken wings and some seasonal salad," said Titan.

"I have a mood for some sushi, and apparently tons of it," said Europa.

The scene then goes to Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and Umbriel inside the relic.

"Right there, this is the door that had the password, like I remembered from my dream," Squidward declared, "Let's see…was it cuddle bunny?" He guessed. The password was accepted.

"Wow Squidward, you sure are psychic," said Patrick.

Spongebob and co. then saw the phase director in the very room.

"Nice to meet you, whoever you are, hope we haven't disturbed you," Spongebob greeted.

"Sorry if it was all my idea, this was from my dream, except you weren't in the picture," said Squidward.

"Indeed I'm not, and pretty surprising, my name is Leets," he introduced.

"Leets, if that is your name, some moon warrior named Titan requested us to find a phase director, like you!" Squidward said, "Umbriel's abilities aren't complete, which is why we're kind of here for."

"So, how's it going, Leets?" Umbriel questioned.

"I guess you're here to correct your moon warrior effects, apparently, that's what everyone is here for," Leets replied, "Let's begin."

The scene then goes back to Titan and Europa.

"Now for our regular meals," said Titan, "the chimichangas sound good."

"I'll go with the halibut," said Europa.

"Hmm…I didn't see that," said Titan, "And oh yes, we need drinks, um…I'd recommend regular sparkling water…"

"Tropical smoothie with a shrimp cocktail," said Europa, "Anyways, is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"Oh yes, you know how I'm going through with them moon warriors, always practicing and stuff, especially one of them is deranged, how about you?"

"To be honest, things have been going not-so well back in Pisces Planet, you know, all being forced by the emperor and stuff, but hey, I still think he's doing an excellent job."

"Do you think you can hang on a moment?" Titan asked; Europa approved, and Titan hid under the table. "Devious fish eater, taking second thoughts, she's suspiciously in the works of the emperor," Titan said to himself and went back to the table.

"Titan, do you think you can do the same too?" Europa asked, and hid in the same table, and communicated through her watch.

"So, are you getting along with the nobleman pretty well," the emperor asked Europa via watch.

"I am, but you can't let me do this, Titan is a great guy, and-"Europa was then interrupted.

"Just wait for seven o' clock, and try and confiscate that Titan person, do as you're told, okay miss?"

"I'll try my best, even if it's for you, sir," Europa then checked the time. It was at least 6:02, and she went back out of the table.

"Oh look, our appetizers have arrived," said Titan, and saw plates of sushi, sea rings, and a salad. Then he pretended to bite out a piece of sushi, "Pretty appetizing."

The scene then goes back to the relic.

"Work it, good pose, excellent work," Leets said taking several pictures of Umbriel, with different backdrops scrapped in.

"Wow, this is it, for a well-known phase director?" Squidward said.

"I think it's cool," Umbriel commented.

"Not just yet. These aren't just abnormal photos. Once I download them, it will become an absolute hard-drive for Umbriel's control of her moon powers," Leets replied.

"Well, that's good," said Spongebob, "Now what do you want to do?" He asked Squidward.

Shortly after that, the diner scene is back.

"Chimichangas, halibut, both sound good, don't it?" Titan questioned, and munched on a chimichanga.

Europa then looked at her watch, it was at least 6:57, "Of course; Titan, this has been a wonderful day, I mean, this night is perfect and all, even if there's anything that can ruin it."

"There will be when it goes to 7:00. Goodness gracious," Titan said to himself, and then reached for his transceiver under the table.

"Did you guys succeed? If you all did, come to diner, it's about 476 yards away from where you're at," Titan said to Squidward.

"Relax, things are going smooth, I can tell you're not," said Squidward, and then saw Umbriel go into moon warrior mode. "And she succeeds."

"Hmm…it has been short and nice knowing you Leets, hoping to see you next time," said Spongebob, he and the rest then left the relic.

"You know where to call, for incomplete moon warriors," Leets finished, "I could go for some food, I bet chimichangas are looking tasty these days."

The transceiver call ended, and now we see Titan's moon warrior mode activated, but somewhat blocked by his tux.

"Yep, those were some good chimichangas; it goes right through you doesn't it?" Titan said to Europa, but he noticed Europa is nowhere in his sight. "Okay, where did she go?"

Then Titan was surprised to see Europa later on. He saw her trying to attack of the restaurant attendees.

"Europa, what the hell is wrong with you? Titan's right here." Titan said and looked at Europa's shadowy black wings, and red eyes. "Vampires these days, hopefully she isn't one," Titan said to himself.

Europa then faced Titan, and attempts to throw a knife at him, but he dodged quickly.

"Easy Europa, sometimes it hurts, especially if it's seven in the evening," said Titan. Europa still continued to throw cutlery at him. "It's time!" Titan then got ready to deal with it like a moon warrior, he used his golden blade, but it missed.

"Titan…" Europa said with a mysterious tone.

Titan then tried to use his blade attack again, but she still couldn't be touched. "I know I could beat her, but…" Titan thought and continued, other attempts missed no matter what. "What's wrong with me?" Titan then glimpsed on his magic-marked ass, "Hmm…could this be the work of the Pisces Wizard trying to drain my skill?" He thought. Titan then saw Spongebob and the gang arrive as moon warriors.

"Step away from my man!" Umbriel said to Europa.

Umbriel then blasted a beam of flashing pink and hit Europa. Spongebob then used his light and aurora blast, while Squidward used telekinesis with a plate and hit Europa as well. Sandy and Patrick used their light and dark blast too. Eventually, with some help with Titan, she was eventually taken down, and knocked out from her "evil" self.

"Hmm…I was thinking something weird was going on," said Titan.

"But hey, we still had a good night," said Europa and got up, "I'll see you some other time Titan," Europa then teleported away from the eatery.

"Want kind of chick is she?" Umbriel wondered.

"So Umbriel, you got your moon warrior activations corrected," said Titan.

"Yes, and I guess it has been a hard day's night, let's celebrate back at our site," Umbriel replied.

"And hopefully find that Pisces Wizard, wherever he is, I need to get my skills corrected," Titan thought. After that, Spongebob and co. got out of the diner and back to their campsite.


	11. Ep 11: She Shoots, She Scores

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon while the OC's in the story are copywritten by me.**

_A/N: Yeah, apologies for the long wait, I can be really lazy sometimes. Anyways..._

11. She Shoots, She Scores

The six moon warriors were seen at night, at a roast.

"Hmm…marshmallows, delectable," said Spongebob.

"Well, think of it as a prize of honor," said Titan.

"Okay, so that's the point, right? And to talk about something interesting, what was up with Europa?" Squidward said.

"Well, the case is, she's in malevolence for a certain of time," Titan replied.

"Europa, one chick I'll never get," said Squidward.

"And I'd like to thank you, Spongebob, Umbriel, and Patrick for making this possible," Titan continued.

"Wait, did he forget about me?" Sandy thought.

"Yep, me, Squidward, Patrick, and hopefully our new friend Umbriel are here to help," said Spongebob.

After many chats and stuff, regardless of Sandy, Sandy herself was against a tree.

"Is it just me, or do almost everyone here think I don't exist," Sandy said to herself. After a turn of events, it was now morning, as frankly usual.

"Hey Titan, do you remember me?" Sandy asked.

"If you put it that way, I frankly do," Titan replied.

"I'm unsure about the last time you knew about me, I wasn't honored during the marshmallow roast!"

"Well Sandy, when it comes to working your ass off, I think this is what you get, and I'm still curious," said Titan, almost referring the spell mark that was still there.

"Spongebob looked like another whose forgotten about me…that is it!" Sandy said with thought and later on, with triumph, "So Spongebob can make sure I exist, I vow to be in his way no matter what!"

"Good luck with that," said Titan.

"Titan, I need you now!" Umbriel exclaimed off-screen.

"Just so you know, there's a moral that you're never alone Sandy," said Titan, and went upstairs to Umbriel, "Between you and me, she can be scary," he added.

"And just how am I going to Spongebob's attention…" Sandy thought.

The scene then goes to Umbriel and Titan.

"There you are, I hope you haven't forgotten about our reservation tonight," said Umbriel.

"In retrospect, you didn't say anything about that, but if you're telling just right now, of course I didn't forget," Titan replied.

"Well, I was thinking you were over-worked and all that, so I thought we might as well spend a night together, like at a movie, perhaps," said Umbriel.

"That's fine…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go right now!" Umbriel and Titan then got out and walked through a field.

"But wait, we're like 16 miles away from the theater district…" said Titan.

"Hmm…that's weird, it worked for you and Europa…forget about it, let's keep walking, it's good for your soul!" Umbriel suggested, so the two continued on and left the scene, with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy alone.

"It looks like he left us in-charge," said Squidward, "And it would most specifically be me!"

"Alright, whatever Squidward," said Sandy, and was against a tree again, and suddenly approached Patrick. "Oh Patrick, what are you doing around here?"

"I know about the incident Sandy," said Patrick, "and I was thinking you found the right man."

"You were stalking me, weren't you?" Sandy replied, "Anyways, I'm unsure I'll qualify to this, even though it sounds important…on second thought, do you know anything about getting attention?"

"Actually, I've only heard, I don't know how to fix," Patrick replied.

"Forget it," Sandy then left the tree and was back at the field.

"Hmm…what's a guy got to do in a time like this?" Patrick thought and walked to Sandy, "Never mind what I said the past few minutes, I think I how to solve your problem."

"And how?" Sandy questioned.

"Well, I'd reckon looking back at what Umbriel and Titan have done," said Patrick, "And just right now…they're having a good time together."

"Get to the freaking point!"

"Take the first step, unleashing your abilities, like Umbriel would do."

"It's nine in the morning, how am I going to do that? Stand around for a new approach? To me…that would take a bunch of work, and fewer possibilities."

"Or go to step two, pose like a symbol; or step three, help me get Yin."

"Goodness, all those but the first one, are useless! I seriously wonder how it made Umbriel easy."

The scene then switches to Umbriel and Titan close to a theater, priorilly seven hours after their walk to that location.

"Well, we're finally here," said Titan. "What movie should we see?"

"I don't know, but most of the stuff behind a whole vampire movie sequel could be it," said Umbriel.

"Vampire movies? I'm not sure if they're still a hit, but whatever," Titan replied, Umbriel then walked up the attendant.

"Two tickets to see…Undersea Vampires 3," said Umbriel.

"No, I almost forgot!" Titan said, "I hope you remembered about that diner incident, right?" He asked Umbriel, and then it cut to a flashback from yesterday.

"Your bill, mister," said one of the waiters of the diner.

"8, 560 dollars?" Titan said with surprise.

"Well, the appetizers, the meal, and the recent damages…I guess that explains everything," said Squidward. After that, the flashback ended.

"Cheap flashback, but I'm paying!" Umbriel said.

"That will ten dollars a piece," said the attendant.

Umbriel checked to see if she or Titan has money, she was surprised when she noticed that she didn't have any, "Do you accept credit cards?" Umbriel asked.

"No we don't…"

"Ugh, this calls for highway robbery!"

"Don't get upset, we're going in the movie no matter what," said Titan, "May we re-consider as V.I.P's?"

Meanwhile, we see Sandy and Patrick again.

"Patrick, nothing's helping, as usual," said Sandy.

"Let's skip all the way to step 4, shall we?" Patrick replied, "Just communicate with that sponge. Try some exaggerating."

Sandy then walked up to Spongebob, "Hey there Spongebob…"

"What is it Sandy?" Spongebob questioned.

"What if something funny really happened, like you don't know me anymore?"

"Oh Sandy, you got my word, one of those things that won't go right through me for sure," Spongebob replied.

"Well, what if I had a round in a Moon Duel, and well…I won?" Sandy questioned.

"I'd be amazed."

"That's good enough to know…so I'll see you later," said Sandy. Spongebob then left the scene.

"Okay, I got Spongebob covered, there's a Moon Duel, and if I win, Spongebob will highly remember me for sure," Sandy said to Patrick, "But that depends who's itching for a challenge."

"Thankfully, I have a tracker that Titan had, and someone named…Phobos is coming," said Patrick.

"Great, I wonder what she wants," Sandy thought. "But it's a match!"

The scene then goes back to Titan and Umbriel; they are now seen in the theater.

"Hmm…vampire love for a werewolf, I've seen better, but I asked for it," said Umbriel about the movie.

Then immediately back to Spongebob and co. and almost seven in the evening. Minutes later, Phobos has arrived.

"Okay everyone, I'm here," said Phobos, "and not just for fun at all…" she was then seen with a familiar ray-gun.

"Phobos, I barely know you, but I request a duel against you," said Sandy.

"With pleasure," Phobos replied.

Minutes later, Phobos and Sandy were in a battlefield and the Moon Duel has begun. Sandy started off with a light blast, but Phobos dodges, and introduces a double laser attack, hitting Sandy against a tree. Sandy then used her aurora, and didn't miss. Phobos then climbed a tree and stroked Sandy, just like that. Sandy used a light blast again. "Damn, is that all I have?" Sandy thought, and resumed. Phobos then introduced a quite unique attack; part of the ground was apart, like a common earthquake, and hit Sandy. It was known as a Luminous Tremor. Sandy then used another aurora blast, while still getting owned by Phobos. Phobos then used her double laser attack again, while Sandy introduced something called an array of Pisces Shuriken in the wind, which manages to hit Phobos. Next for Phobos, she made clones, frankly like one of Yang's commands, the clones hit Sandy severally. Sandy almost couldn't get her balance. Sandy then climbed a tree and used the same new attack she attempted, inflicting Phobos again. Phobos then used her double laser attack again, while Sandy is still in the tree and dodges it. Sandy then uses her aurora blast again, and leaps out of the tree. Phobos was now ready to unleash her ray-gun again. She pulled the trigger and hit Sandy. Nothing happened apparently, but there was bound to be.

"Hmm…if I had to defeat Phobos, I must-"Sandy thought for a moment, and…"Shoot!"

Sandy then kicked an acorn to a tree. Phobos was about to use a huge blast attack at Sandy, but gets hit by the acorn, and the blast fails to hit Sandy; the huge nova blast attack hit Phobos, and somewhat making Sandy win the duel thereafter.

"Sandy Cheeks, I'd say I don't know you either, but I admit loss," said Phobos, moments later, she teleported back to Pisces Planet.

"Sandy, that was amazing!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Before getting any more excellent comments, Titan and Umbriel arrived back.

"We're back, everyone," said Titan.

"Hmm…I'm impressed as well, Spongebob…remember me now?" Sandy questioned.

"Remember you? Sandy, of course I wouldn't forget about the prettiest and smartest squirrel in the ocean," said Spongebob.

"But I don't get…I wasn't honored…" said Sandy.

"Yes, because I couldn't see potential, until I noticed..." said Titan.

"Well thank you very much," Sandy said to Titan, almost angered.

"Anyways, we might as well get some sleep again, either it's going to be trying to find that Pisces Wizard, or finding the second effected moon," said Titan.

"And that ray-gun, I wonder what that was all about," Sandy thought.


	12. Ep 12: Once in a Texas Moon

**Disclaimer: I have no credit to Spongebob, it is copywritten by Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon.**

_A/N: Well, there's stuff some I need to edit out for the previous chapters, not a lot though, but in the meantime, here's the next chapter/episode._

12. Once in a Texas Moon

The episode starts with everyone awake, as usual. But then, Squidward noticed dirty tracks around the kitchen.

"What could this be the meaning of?" Squidward thought.

"I don't know…what happened to our kitchen?" Titan said as he appeared.

"What's up guys?" Sandy said.

Titan then began to investigate, "From the bedrooms to the kitchen, from every row of trees, to every nut, something weird just happened last night, and I don't know what."

"She probably ended up like me, but that's another story," said Squidward.

"Anyways, pack your things! We're going to the summit of Taurus Moon!" Titan announced.

"Oh brother," said Squidward.

The scene then goes to outside.

"No…this is impossible, the moon of Taurus is not here, but…in the surface area, and the nearest state with the location of Taurus is Texas," Titan said about his tracker.

"Texas: my hometown?" Sandy said.

"That's the plan, and thankfully were almost there, and all there's left is some anti-reaction helmets," Titan and the rest then appeared with "ant-reaction helmets," "You should know how it works; you look the same in reality, the end!"

"Just another question, is it anywhere near my home city?" Sandy asked and then showed Titan a map of Texas and saw the red dot, meaning city limits of Sandy's home.

"That would be correct…" said Titan.

Minutes later, Spongebob and co. reached the surface area, and was now in Texas; Titan then found Sandy's house.

"There it is," said Sandy, pointing to the one, and each came inside.

"Sandy, it's good to see you here," said a squirrel, "I'm Randy."

"Okay Randy, I think it's best to see your two-dimensional self," Titan then got one of the helmets on Randy, "All I can say that it's…well better, where's you and Sandy's parents?"

"Out of town, and besides, do I know you?" Randy asked.

"I'm Titan, licensed moon warrior of Planet Pisces," Titan replied.

"Someone had an overdose of Dungeons and Dragons," said Randy. "Sandy, you look much more dashing in a different dimension."

The scene switches to the main kitchen.

"Any reason why you strangers and that Titan nerd are in Texas anyways," Randy asked.

"Silly us, they are Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Umbriel that I never knew until now," said Sandy.

"Well, even though I just met them, they are weird," Randy replied.

"I guess you should be amazed once we show off our magnificence when we find and restore the planet of Taurus!" Titan said.

"First off, I can tell it's the Pisces moon showing off, because it's that time of year, and I see most times, and second off, good luck with that," Randy replied.

"Okay, I will get to that Pisces moon or whatever, and astonish you the same time when we find the summit; in that case, do you know where the moon's summit is?" Titan continued.

"We don't have one, but I think the closest point to that moon is possibly at the top of the wrecked ship of Mona Lisa."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the S.S Michelangelo!" said Squidward.

"S.S Mona Lisa," Titan corrected. "Of course, Squidward can just be itching for something at some occasions," he said to Randy.

"Itching? Pretty much, I'm starting to become full of fleas and ticks," said Sandy.

"I guess that's how most squirrels are," said Patrick.

The scene then goes to the S.S Mona Lisa, at least two hours after their trip to it.

"This is it everyone," said Titan.

"It's a giant ship, now what?" Squidward said.

"I have a question as well, do any of you guys believe in ghosts?" Randy asked.

"Hell no," Squidward answered, "Titan: no, Umbriel: nope, any reason for asking us that?"

"This ship is rumored to inhabit ghosts and stuff," said Randy. "I guess that since I have Sandy and you guys, it's still good enough to go inside in." After that, we now see Spongebob and co. inside the ship.

"After like 40 years after its wreckage, it hasn't changed a bit. I'm so proud of this thing," said Squidward.

"Something strange is still happening to me," said Sandy and looked in the mirror, "Incisors, that's new?"

"On the bright side, regardless of this ship, this is getting interesting," said Titan.

Just then, parts of the S.S Mona Lisa started falling off.

"Damn, 40 years and it can expand?" Squidward thought.

"Run for it everyone!" Spongebob called out. After that, the group ended up getting separated: Umbriel, Patrick, and Spongebob, and Titan, Sandy, Squidward, and Randy.

The scene goes to Titan and the rest.

"There are ghosts, there's definitely ghosts around here," said Randy.

"Shut up Randy," said Squidward. "Now how do we get out of this hellhole?"

"First being restoring-"said Titan.

"Okay, we all know that! Just make it come true for me," Squidward interrupted.

"We have to find an open exit or entrance, that way, our problems are solved," said Titan.

"But it's really dark out," said Randy.

"There is no such thing as ghosts! Let's get out of here and stop pressuring me!" Squidward replied.

The scene then goes to Umbriel and the rest.

"I can't believe, stuck in a ship, and separated in one day, and I finally have a line to share," said Umbriel.

"Just stay cool Umbriel, we'll get out in no time," said Spongebob.

"Yep, another average person's dream," said Umbriel.

"We have to do nothing here…except find some exit or entrance," Spongebob replied.

The scene then goes back to the Titan cam.

"I'm so hungry…" said Sandy.

"I think we have the same concern too," said Titan.

"So hungry for a strange reason; oh look a taco of the day!" Sandy said, hallucinating Squidward as a juicy taco.

"Get away from me Sandy, I'm not a taco, there are no tacos, but I wish there was sooner or later!" Squidward exclaimed while being chased by Sandy.

"Sandy's been going through changes…still stranger than fiction," said Titan, and then he found a light, "Hey guys, I found a way out!"

All the others cheered, and they opened the door. They were at the peak of the S.S Mona Lisa. Titan and co. also noticed the other three found a way out too.

"Hallelujah, light before my eyes!" Umbriel said as she approached.

"Correct, and the sun's almost going down," said Titan.

Eventually, the sun was down, the effect Taurus moon appeared, along with Spongebob and co. activated into moon warrior mode, except for Randy. Titan then saw the Pisces Wizard.

"You!" Squidward exclaimed.

"So you noticed," said the Pisces Wizard, "I am the true Pisces wizard, in person."

"Ugh…I'm not feeling good," said Sandy.

Suddenly, Sandy experienced more changes, she grew along with her ears, her fur was more dark and messy, her black eyes then turned to sinister-like, red eyes, and most of her speech turned into recent howls, and got deep.

"A were-squirrel, how is this possible?" Titan thought, and looked back at the events of the kitchen invasion incident before and after, "Just as I thought, it might have been Phobos' ray-gun…"

"Sandy destroy weaklings!" Sandy exclaimed.

"A squirrel with a good edge, this is what I'm talking about," said Spongebob.

"Sure, but let's begin this, Pisces Wizards," said Titan.

The fight has begun; Squidward was chasing and dodging the Pisces Wizard. While the wizard uses his staff, and made Umbriel the first victim. Umbriel turned into herself in a block of ice. Titan did the same, but damn the Pisces Wizard can endure his staff. The wizard kept up his teleporting strategy and then used his staff again, on Randy; he was contained in a glass from out of nowhere, but his staff. Sandy, deciding to kick ass, she grabbed the wizard and threw him against one of the cabin walls. After that, Sandy continued to beat the crap out of him, with some punches. The Pisces Wizard then teleported away and used his staff on Patrick, turning him into a chain of smoked sausages.

"Sandy want sausage!" Were-squirrel Sandy exclaimed, and took it, but Squidward threw it out of her mouth.

"That's Patrick!" Squidward reminded. "This is hopeless, his strategy is fierce, and I can assume that you should be doing something Titan!"

"I could, if I can just reach that staff, and regain balance for my abilities," said Titan.

"And I just got a plan, I remember you teaching Spongebob about the whole zone switching effects by water," said Squidward and saw a water bottle, discarded from Randy. "There's one, and now we have to wait for that wizard to do whatever he does!"

Squidward, Spongebob, and Titan were near the wizard. The wizard then teleported again, and Titan used the water bottle to end up being in front of the Pisces Wizard. It happened, and Titan swiftly snatched the staff. He then undoed the spell to regain his balance, and used his golden blade against the wizard, and it hits him. The wizard gets back his staff, and set it on high. A static effect occurred, and this is what it has done: Spongebob turned frozen; Umbriel thawed but got trapped in a container. Randy was still inside, and the staff made him a horse, Squidward's anti-reaction helmet ends up getting destroy, and turning him into a regular octopus, Titan was tied up to the cabin walls, and Patrick was himself again. Sandy was un-changed, with the wizard noticing her form was magic proof. Sandy got back in action and beat the crap out of him, while Randy broke the container and pushed the Pisces Wizard. Suddenly, Sandy's were-squirrel form wiped out, and she was herself again.

"What happened? And what is with everyone?" She questioned.

"Long story, we have to defeat wizard boy, now!" Randy said.

Randy then grabbed the staff by snout and suspended it in the air, until it broke and undid all the previous spells. The wizard brought out…yes, his spare one.

"You still know my intention on transforming the universe is still going on," said the Pisces Wizard.

"What's your scheme?" Spongebob asked.

"To de-form the universe's population into my minions," the wizard explained.

"Thanks, but since we already handled you, I guess we won already," said Titan.

"Indeed you all did, but I will be back!" The Pisces Wizard replied, and disappeared in thick white smoke.

"But wait, I want to know your name!" Squidward said, "I guess all we have to do now is what most moon warriors do to moons, right?"

"With pleasure," said Titan. The Pisces mist was flowing into his watch, and it disappears, leaving a regular Taurus moon.

"You would never believe what just happened, I was some freaking monster," said Sandy, and looked at her necklace in which she never noticed, "This is new."

Titan then looked at the necklace, and saw a mist of red sealed inside it, "Were-squirrel form might be the answer, in fact, you just earned it," he said.

The scene then goes to around ten in the evening, with Sandy's arrived parents.

"I guess this is good-bye for right now, we have to get back to our site," Titan said to Randy, "Call us anytime."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Randy finished.

After that, Spongebob and co. arrived back at the ocean, and into their campsite, finishing the episode.


	13. Ep 13: Halimede vs Europa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, but I do own the OC's in the chapters.**

_A/N: Here's another one. In an additional note, this isn't actually chapter 13, but it's safe to say the actual one is just filler and stuff and I have no intentions on posting it here. Anyways, enjoy._

14. Halimede vs. Europa

"This routine sucks," said Umbriel.

"Look Umbriel, our time to cut out our warrior combat is limitless," said Titan.

"Of course, and that was before I could ask: WHEN?" Umbriel exclaimed.

The Moon Warriors are right now seen walking on a road.

"Before you boast about everything of the next location, what IS the next location?" Squidward asked.

"Wow, warriors these days," Titan thought and looked at his map. "We're heading for Lunar Coast."

"Not so stereotypical, am I right?" Squidward said sarcastically.

"Oh save it Squidward," said Sandy.

Spongebob and co. then came at the peak of Lunar Coast and took the stairs down.

"No summit in sight, but we have to keep walking, or at least stay here," said Titan.

"We should, staying in a cluttered tent all day is not enough," said Umbriel.

"So I guess we better start renting," Spongebob suggested. Then, Halimede was running in the sand and eventually showed up.

"Halimede, what's the headline?" Titan asked.

"Who's Halimede?" Patrick asked stupidly.

"He was at the first summit we recovered and arrived at," Titan replied. "And…of course you guys don't know him that much."

"Who's Halimede?" Squidward said jokingly. "Whatever this is going to be, I don't give a damn."

"The Gong of Time was struck, I hope I didn't miss anything," Halimede said and thought for a moment. "Of course, everything goes smoothly. But I got some other news."

"Does it have the words outdated in it?" Squidward questioned.

"Who's Halimede?" Umbriel said, the only one unaware of who Halimede is.

"Firstly, I'm going to flip if anybody else asks that, because I occasionally get caught by the Pisces Emperor. Second, I've been noticing some sightings about Pandora, and the twosome you guys run into sometimes." Halimede explained.

"I see you and Umbriel don't know each other either," said Titan.

"The Gong of Time…? I've been involved with that before," said Patrick. "But now I'm reset to Level 0."

"Level 0…? That's a real pain Patrick, and I feel ashamed we already got to Level 2," Spongebob replied, "Priorilly."

"Catching up is going to be difficult now," Patrick said to himself.

"One more thing Halimede, Pandora is actually here?" Titan questioned.

"I came across Yang and showed some surveillance of the Gong of Time, Pandora…the master of disasters banged it, that's all," said Halimede.

"This doesn't make sense anymore!" Squidward exclaimed. "What's the point about Pandora? Oh yeah, I was there, so was she, good times." He said sarcastically.

"Well, Pandora can be devious," said Titan. "I wonder why Patrick didn't disappear from the gong's effect if he didn't bang it…more research for me."

"Look, I don't think we can stay here so we can track down this Pandora person," said Squidward.

"Sounds like fun, not only because we're doing something," said Spongebob.

"Well, guess whose here? Not Pandora, not Yin, and most importantly, not Yang!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Because she's gone off to Pisces Planet, and we didn't," said Yang as he and Yin appeared behind Spongebob and co.

"Oh crap," Squidward said, surprised to see Yang.

"You're still frightened by me, spectacular," Yang replied. "We're here because we're supposed to be on lookout for Europa."

"Europa is here too?" Titan questioned.

"So am I, we have a lot of work to do," said Halimede.

Spongebob and co. then appeared at a hotel lobby.

"I'm guessing Pisconarchs can get in for free," said Halimede.

"Maybe only the certified ones, like me, Yin, and Titan," said Yang.

"Welcome to our hotel," said the manager as he came by.

"We are professional Moon Warriors, we'd like to enjoy our stay here," said Squidward.

"You aren't professional until you reach a certain level, you know," Titan replied.

"Yeah, we are Moon Warriors, and we got no cash. We are required to stay here for a lookout mission," Spongebob informed.

"Works for me, nobody goes in here anyways," the manager said.

"I guess that means we got a really bad choice for a hotel," said Squidward.

The scene is now at Spongebob and co.'s hotel room.

"So all we have to do is delay our trip to arrive at the next moon's summit to look for Europa? So far, this is the worst organization ever," said Squidward.

"I think it's time to explain stuff that is extremely more interesting," said Yang. He grabs a narrative and reads, "Lunar Coast is rumored to be a valiant population of "other warriors." The abilities come from the moon, like the current Moon Warriors. The hearts of… vampires, wolfs, and other creatures are from the moon of Lunar Coast. From the intervention of the moon's effects, it remains intact to anybody, but the Moon Warriors can share half. The moon's master, Metis, is known to give this gift of the magical ability to make anybody his type of warrior. This is mostly said to be a myth." Yang finished and faced Spongebob and co.

"I think Europa could be a distant relative of Metis," Spongebob thought.

"Bah, I'm just going to sit around and pretend I don't exist, I know Europa, and she's just crazy, and I don't like that," said Umbriel.

"Like you," Yang muttered.

"Let's see, it's now exactly five in the afternoon, and we have two hours before Europa goes into her vampire stage when we try to find her," said Titan.

Yang then looked out of the window.

"I think we should check the marketplace first, because I just found her," said Yang.

In an amount of time, Spongebob and co. then appeared at the market, and almost encountered Europa.

"Hey Europa," Titan called out.

"Titan, I didn't expect you and your friends to be here," said Europa, "and that other guy," she added, referring to Halimede.

"I get that a lot now," said Halimede.

"So, what's going on?" Europa questioned.

"You need to get out, your abilities can get out of control," Yin said.

"Sometimes I thought you're always silent," Halimede said to Yin.

"I'm not, I take time to showcase my words," Yin replied.

"That was only one night, and I think Titan knows I can't get all tense," said Europa.

"I barely even know you now, your vampire mode turned on, and…look, we have one hour left," Titan replied.

"What are you all talking about? You're all spying on me or something?" Europa said, almost furious.

"We Pisconarchs have the authority to do it," said Yang.

"Stop, I do know I'm not a dysfunctional warrior, I come clean with Titan, and this place is not where I get a load of power, and if Titan's going to disagree with me, I'll show you all!" Europa exclaimed.

"We sure did ourselves a good job," Sandy said sarcastically.

"It's just not fair I'm not like any of you guys, and I have to be passed down to Metis' legacy!" Europa continued. "You will be regretting this Titan, but I'm going to dare one of you," Europa then points at Halimede. "Yes, perfect enough to give myself some royal power after I'm done with…oh forget it!"

"I'm not a warrior, and I doubt you can easy-handedly beat all the certified Moon Warriors!" Halimede said. Europa then left.

"Europa is high tempered these days, we have to stop her," said Yin.

"Hmmm…" Spongebob thought.

"Now, who knows what trouble she can brew if she can just beat Halimede, who has no powers at all," said Titan.

"Dysfunctional warriors of Metis can become overlord of the whole Coast, so she can destroy everything if she gains power…" said Yang. "Wait a minute, we shouldn't worry about this. Anyways, this is from my log again."

Spongebob and co. were now back at the hotel room, but one problem occurred.

"Who lost the room keys?" Titan asked.

"What do you mean? You were the one with them the whole time," said Sandy.

"Hmm…" Titan thought. "I think I see where this is going, Europa is trying to be a major challenge."

"All I can say is that this kind of shenanigans with Europa could be your fault," said Squidward.

"Yeah, but…well, it's almost time for Halimede to show his stuff, so we better leave right now," said Titan.

"Already…? Wow," said Umbriel.

Spongebob and co. left the hotel room and went outside, as Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Titan, and Umbriel's Moon Warrior affect came on. Suddenly, thunder arrived.

"I don't remember this…" Yang said, and took out his log. "Common thunder could lead to nighttime radiation, it happens to some people. "

After that, wind came by, and was strong as ever. Halimede was eventually hit by thunder and got up quickly.

"He's definitely not okay," said Spongebob.

"Of course I'm not, is it bad?" Halimede asked.

"Yeah, now that you have power, Europa could steal it if you lose the battle you're going to have," Yang said. "I don't know what it could be, but I like surprises."

Europa arrived in front, in her full vampire mode.

"I've been waiting, now and forever," said Europa.

Halimede suddenly glowed, and his emotions turned into moxie. "So, what is this?"

Yang read through his log again. "You aren't a full warrior of what you are known, but you just encountered your half Zennyo mode, a rain making spirit."

The battle began. Europa flew, and was surprisingly fast. Halimede looked at Yang's log for his instructions for his new abilities. Halimede jumped and was surprised that he can fly too. He vibrating his hands to create a blue sphere, and managed to make Europa crash into the ground. Europa swiftly flew back and held Halimede and charged her black and red sphere to hit Halimede. Europa came back to the ground and used her sphere again along with Halimede, and hit each other. Europa then sharpened her claws and scraped a bit of Halimede's face. Halimede then looked at the log again and activated a wall of water, making Europa get hit multiple times. Europa flew up and charged a dark beam at Halimede, breaking the barrier, but with Halimede still headstrong. Halimede unleashed his blue sphere again and went up the air, hitting Europa. She was still airborne while she swiftly grabbed Halimede again, and used her vampire bite. Halimede flew down, with his energy being released to Europa. Halimede couldn't give up and made another wall of water, and combined his blue sphere to make a sheer drenching combo to knock Europa down. Europa was knocked out, but Halimede apparently goes down as the bite makes him lose also. They were recovered as their modes disappeared.

"So it's resulted into a draw," said Europa. "Might as well be fine with me, but I'm not done, like everybody else," she finished, and left Lunar Coast.

"I can't believe it, I have powers," Halimede thought. "It has been a crazy night, but I must be going."

"Us too," said Yang as he and Yin were about to teleport back to Pisces Planet with Halimede.

"But wait, how am I going to catch up?" Patrick asked Yin.

"Don't worry, me and Titan on the case," Yin replied. She, Yang, and Halimede then teleported back to their planet.

"Rough night, we better get back to the hotel," said Spongebob.

"I'm stilled worried about Europa, her temper could be painful for me and herself, I could have been more reasonable last time," Titan thought.

"We better find the next summit too," said Sandy.

"Definitely," Umbriel agreed.


	14. Ep 14: Easy Easy Astrology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, but I do own the OC's in the chapters, you get the picture. On another note, this year and the previous year sure was a slow year for me, sadly. I'm making progression, but anyways, here's a new chapter for the road.**

14. Easy Easy Astrology

The episode starts outside with Patrick and Titan.

"Very good Patrick, nice shots, nice aim, I guess you're back on Level 1," said Titan. "I'm guessing your biggest interest will skip you ahead to Level 2," he said, referring to Yin.

"Thanks Titan, if you had pointers, I guess your girlfriend will help you advance like me," said Patrick, referring to Europa.

"Thanks for saying one of the most smartest comments, and damn, because I have no relationship, and Europa is definitely not my tea time," Titan replied.

"Titan: hotel room, NOW!" Umbriel said off-screen.

"And in addition, Umbriel's asking me favors all the time. What does she think I am, Squidward?" Titan said, and left to check on Umbriel.

"What's wrong Umbriel, still mad about Europa?" Titan asked.

"No, I just want to ask you if you want to join some tight club in Lunar Bay tonight," Umbriel answered.

"Oh…through the tone of your voice, you sounded angry…" Titan stopped, and said, "You do realize revealing ourselves as Moon Warriors can cause more questions, more confusion, and more…flare? I guess…"

"It's called "The Milky Way" Titan, you ought to be interested!" Umbriel said.

"Just go there, because I know you wouldn't have fun going to the third moon tonight," Titan replied.

Umbriel then left the room while Titan started packing up for the next trip.

"So guys, the next moon we're going to revive is," Titan was going to say, Squidward interrupted him.

"It's Gemini! I beat you to it!" Squidward said with pride.

"I hope you're quick enough to do the honors for its location, because it's going to take place at- NEW KELP CITY! See, you were slow back there," said Titan.

"So the next moon is at the most suckiest place across the sea bottom?" Squidward thought. "If it involves that mayor conspiracy, I'm in."

After a few moments, Spongebob and co. finally arrived at New Kelp City.

"Wow, this place is huge," Titan thought. "Now, let's find the moon before this turns into an endless game of poker…" Titan said. He then realized the others disappeared. "Well, just one night can't be that bad."

The scene is now at Umbriel going inside "The Milky Way" club.

"So Titan refused to show up here," she said to herself. "He's an okay guy anyways, not like that we're dating."

Umbriel then sat close to the counter to see one of the tenders.

"How old are you?" The tender asked.

"Almost 16," Umbriel replied. "From the looks of it, I'm more mature than you. So, give me a shot of beer, but don't put that illegal stuff in it. Make it like a root beer float or something."

The bar's next door, we serve milkshakes for an obvious reason," the tender said, and gave Umbriel a strawberry shake. "Between us, I'm not old enough to be here too, but not too old to have a job, so…I'm 16."

"What's your name?" Umbriel asked.

"I'm Oberon," he introduced.

The scene goes back to Spongebob and co. in New Kelp City. Squidward and Patrick were seen playing the slots.

"I thought we don't have any money!" Patrick said.

"Which was why I borrowed Titan's bank account," said Squidward.

"I thought he didn't have a bank account!" Patrick replied.

Titan dramatically opened the doors, and saw the two. "Squidward, Patrick, we have a moon to revive! This is obviously a distraction and…okay, which one of you guys borrowed my money from my account?" Titan said, almost furious. Squidward points at Patrick.

"Well, I'm not distracted anymore Titan," said Spongebob.

"Also, we have about an hour left until our moon powers are activated, so follow my lead!" Titan said, as he and Spongebob left the casino. Sandy then walks up to Squidward and Patrick.

"You know, using a secret stash to gain more money sounded like a bad idea," said Sandy. "I'll be at the pinball machine."

The scene is now shows Umbriel at the club again.

"Karaoke, that's so old school. Who's the girl singing?" Umbriel said to Oberon.

"I dunno, I think her name is Pandora," Oberon replied.

"So, the greatest threat Titan has been talking about is a singer who couldn't sing better than Squidward could do when choking on his clarinet?" Umbriel said.

"I guess so, whoever those two people are," said Oberon.

"Thanks everyone, I'd like to thank myself for having such brilliant talent," said Pandora.

After that, Umbriel went on the stage, ready for a round.

"So yeah, that was a good one wasn't it?" Umbriel said. "I'm not into karaoke much, but let's just say that this comes from all these adventures I've been having, and in small dedication to the guy in the counter!" She continued, pointing at Oberon.

After that, the scene is now at the Gemini Moon summit.

"Okay, now we only have three minutes until we can use our moon powers to revive this moon," said Titan. "I hope Umbriel's doing fine in that club," he said to himself.

Moments later, Spongebob and Titan were shown in their Moon Warrior form, as they suddenly approached Phobos and Deimos.

"Well Titan, you're probably guessing which two are back, and which girl you suddenly drove nuts," Deimos said.

"I see you've been eavesdropping," Titan replied. "So, what are you two here for this time? Certainly, if this is a Moon Duel, a Moon Duel it shall be!"

Meanwhile, back at the casino, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy suddenly remembered, as they entered their Moon Duel forms.

"Oh crap, we almost forgot about Titan and Spongebob!" Squidward said.

"It took you long enough to figure that out," Sandy said, trying to keep reach with the pinball machine.

The scene is back at the summit again, before Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy ran up to there.

"I wonder what it will be this time, definitely not a Hydra, because it got destroyed last time," said Titan.

"It's even better," said Phobos, as she and Deimos revealed a giant robotic suit. Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy gaze into shock when they arrived.

"I've got to admit, it's pretty ridiculous that they can afford a back-up more than their own powers," said Squidward.

"Let's do this!" Spongebob said.

The battle has begun. Spongebob uses his light blast first, but he was shocked just to realize the robotic suit's heavy immunity. Phobos and Deimos went next and activated their missiles Spongebob and co. ran, as the first attack hits Squidward effectively. Titan uses his Seizure Blast to create blinding lights for the duo. Spongebob attack next, but with his lightness tornado. It gave the robotic body a small pinch. Squidward went next and became invisible. He sneaks close to the robot, and hits it multiple times until Squidward was in exhaustion. Phobos and Deimos activated another of their controls to turn Squidward into stone. Sandy then uses her aurora blast, to hit the robot by a little bit, and then swiftly uses her shuriken attack. Patrick attacks next, suddenly introducing a new one: he jumped and created a powerful sphere, hitting the robot effectively. Titan called it the Big Bang attack. Phobos and Deimos use another of their controls and fires rockets to successfully hit Titan, Spongebob, and Patrick. Sandy attacks again with her shuriken attack, but misses. Titan attacks again with his color blend blast, doing double of Sandy's first shuriken damage. Phobos and Deimos aimed for another stone attack at Patrick. Sandy jumps in front and becomes a statue. The remaining three gasped. Spongebob uses his lightness tornado again, almost missing the robot body as due to Titan attempting a combo with his Seizure Blast. The amount of damage was doubled from last time. Patrick is suggested to use his Big Bang attack again, with effective damage hitting the robot again. After that, most of the shields broke. Titan then uses his gold blade attack to hit Phobos and Deimos in the air. Spongebob uses his aurora blast for luck, as it barely hits the robot, while Patrick uses his Big Bang attack again, causing some of the controls to be jammed, and unfortunately hitting Titan by a little bit. Unfortunately, Phobos and Deimos' stone control was still working as they were aiming for Titan. Spongebob attempts to block with another lightness tornado. After that, Spongebob was unfortunately turned to stone.

The scene now goes to Umbriel at the club again, but a few moments before she appeared as a Moon Warrior.

"That was amazing Umbriel," said Oberon.

"No problem. I haven't done singing in a long time. So far, I've having a lot of fun here," said Umbriel. Suddenly, her Moon Warrior effect activated.

"So Umbriel, you're actually a Moon Warrior that you told me about like a few minutes ago?" Oberon asked. "Yet so familiar," he said to himself.

"Of course I am, you like?" Umbriel replied. "Now I'm noticing that there's going to be more questions about this," she added. "I'll talk you later, Oberon!"

After that, Umbriel left the club, as the scene is at the Moon Duel again.

"So Patrick, if I become stoned, would you be smart enough to hit me with a hammer?" Titan questioned.

"I'll tell you if we win," said Patrick.

Titan and Patrick precede their battle. Phobos and Deimos were launching their next stone effect, but Titan and Patrick quickly dodge. Titan uses his golden blade again, and smashes the inside of the robot and quickly jumps from Phobos and Deimos' grasp. Patrick uses his Big Bang attack again, causing the robot body to be nearly destroyed. Titan finishes it off with a seizure blast, along with Patrick's nova blast. The robotic suit explodes while Phobos and Deimos appeared on the ground, upset about their defeat.

"So you guys win, go ahead, we'd probably still be going off to the next one," said Deimos. After that, he and Phobos teleported back to Pisces Planet.

"I guess I'm starting to get my spot for Level 2 already," said Patrick.

"From the looks of it, of course," said Titan. He then looks at the Gemini moon. Titan activated his watch and the Pisces mist is pulled inside the watch. The moon was normal now.

Titan and Patrick then go the casino to borrow a renovator's hammer. Spongebob, Squidward, and Sandy were set free from the stone effect.

"Let me guess, you two managed to revive another moon," said Spongebob.

"And there should be nine more, "said Titan. "We also better get back to Lunar Bay to see how Umbriel has performed in that club."

An hour later, Spongebob and co. appeared at the hotel.

"You guys won't believe it! I've been having interests with that guy…his name is Oberon, I met him at "The Milky Way" club," Umbriel explained.

"Yeah, while we went to New Kelp City to face Phobos and Deimos to revive another moon, glad you had fun," said Spongebob.

"Hmm…Oberon, that name is really familiar," Titan said to himself. "Well, we better get some rest as usual," he finished.


	15. Ep 15: Wizard Unmasked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, but the OC's contained in these chapters are owned by me. Anyways, expect some more of this story in a while, but it won't be as long.**

16. Wizard Unmasked

The episode begins where everybody is at the hotel.

"So bored…so exhausted…but worth it," said Titan, on his bunk.

"So Titan…I bet your day with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum wasn't as decent as my day with Oberon," said Umbriel.

"You mean Phobos and Deimos? I know, but saving the world is an important responsibility for…apparently, everybody," Titan replied.

"Now, I have a question to ask you," said Umbriel.

"It better be good."

"Would you mind if you can go to the Milky Way?" Umbriel asked.

"I understand, but I still refuse, it's just a dumb idea to go inside a club for something…little? I guess…" Titan answered.

"You're no fun! Does fun even exist in your planet?" Umbriel replied.

"I'm not saying that fun doesn't apply to me, but you do realize were on a perilous mission right?"

"Yes, but it's ridiculous for me to be part of this because I was a target of that lame ass meteor!"

"Woah lovebirds, what's the problem here?" Squidward said jokingly.

"Shut up, you!" Umbriel exclaimed.

"So Titan, what is the next thing we've got planned? I'm just agitated enough to hear about it," said Spongebob.

"Obviously, Umbriel wants to be vaguely away from our trips, and I haven't even got one planned today," said Titan.

"True…which is why I extremely appear absent sometimes," said Squidward.

"Guys, can we just get along? It's not that hard," said Patrick.

"Seriously, I'd consider disbanding our group unless another miracle gets in the way," Umbriel added.

"Okay fine! We're not doing anything today, except whatever fun you guys want!" Titan snapped. "Dealing with the most spoiled warriors is just coherently, god damn complicated!"

"Well good, because there's willing not to be Yang around here!" Squidward said.

"Oh yeah, and Yang seems to get you every time, I can't believe I'm becoming forceful, but maybe I can arrange an endless duel practice with the guy!" Titan continued.

"I'm still on your side, Titan!" Spongebob said.

"I don't know about that guy, he seems kind of dull and steamed…like roast beef," Patrick said, referring to Titan.

"Ugh, I want everybody out! Nobody else wants my company, this is all I need!" Titan exclaimed, pushing the others out of the hotel room.

"So we made him crack, we seemed to have nailed it too easily," said Squidward.

"Well, I'm kind of worried about him," said Spongebob.

"Anyways, there's nothing we can do…except hang out at that club, you know what I mean?" Umbriel said.

The scene then goes to Spongebob and co. outside in Lunar Coast.

"We're going to be here for a long time now," said Spongebob.

"Why should I care? I think saving the planet shouldn't be my responsibility anymore, you guys just have been eavesdropping!" Umbriel said.

Spongebob and co. then run into a salesman, who suddenly appeared.

"Hey, is your current boyfriend irking you?" The salesman questioned.

"Like that…but Titan is definitely not my man choice, but yeah, he's like an annoying older alien brother to me!" Umbriel said to the salesman.

"Don't fret; I'm selling my Stress-Be-Gone tea!" the salesman said.

"You know, maybe I can use some of that…unreliable kettle of puke. In other words, how much is it?" Squidward said.

"Ten dollars please," the salesman answered.

"What, ten dollars? Who the hell do you think you are, Mr. Krabs? Candy bars are extremely popular now, because they're so much cheaper! You know what I mean," said Squidward with disbelief.

"You know Squidward, haggling is an invention," said Sandy.

"Tell you what, I'll give you an offer of…" said Squidward and reached down to his pocket, "four dollars!"

"Nope, that won't do, maybe I can do seven dollars," the salesman responded.

"I have an addition three bucks, Squidward!" Spongebob said. After it was a deal, Squidward got his Stress-Be-Gone tea.

The scene then goes to Spongebob and co. in the Milky Way.

"So this is the club you've been talking about Umbriel, pretty fascinating," Squidward complimented.

"Hey, I think I can see Oberon right now!" Umbriel said, pointing to the counter. "I also see Yang and Yin."

Squidward felt devastated to see Yang again, sitting around. With that, Squidward screams hysterically and starts chugging his Stress-Be-Gone Tea.

"Just tell Titan, "surprise," when you see him, I'd be shocked too," said Yang.

"Why are you even here anyways? I don't want anybody to know I exist from far away," said Oberon.

"I'm here to have my wings, and you better hurry up! You're probably the slowest waiter ever," Yang replied.

"And this happens to be the most famous late-teens hangout, and I'm doing my best! Thank you very much for that criticism," said Oberon.

"My goodness, hi Oberon!" Umbriel said ecstatically and came to the counter

"Anyways, be careful for this chick's obnoxious demeanor, it can happen sometimes," said Yang.

"Hi there Umbriel, I see you brought some friends," said Oberon.

"I know, I think they could use something to take their minds off of Titan. Tell those cooks to make me double barbeque bacon…" Umbriel said and looked at the menu, "Broilveg? That's what they call burgers here?"

"Yes it is and sure thing Umbriel." Oberon said, and left to fill out the order. "And apparently, that's what they call the vegetarian kind," he added.

"Looks like Cupid just shot another arrow for you," Squidward said to Umbriel.

"What are you talking about? Can you at least leave me alone about that topic?" Umbriel questioned.

"Still, I hope Titan is okay," said Spongebob.

The next scene shows Titan, still in his hotel room, thinking.

"Hmm…I know I've done something right, but…I hope I wasn't too harsh with Umbriel," Titan thought. After that, Yang came inside.

"Would you mind if I come in…and the door wasn't locked anyways," said Yang.

"I'm sorry Yang, but I'm not in a good mood today, and it happens to involve the moon warriors I've been following around with," Titan responded.

Well, they…especially Umbriel, I've just came across them in the Milky Way, I don't see any danger there but…" said Yang, and whispered into Titan's ear.

"No way, you're kidding, right?!" Titan said in shock.

"Yeah, it's all 'Exposure Ville' the next time we visit," said Yang.

"Right, but Umbriel is going to really disappointed when she finds out," Titan replied.

"So, what do you think, Titan? You want to go back there, to see Oberon end up revealing the truth?" Yin said.

"Well, it is five in the afternoon, and all…I'm going in, not to impress Umbriel," Titan agreed.

The next scene shows Spongebob and co. at the Milky Way.

"I was wrong; this is the best place ever!" Umbriel said, and munched on her burger.

"Yeah, but if we're not going to work alongside Titan anymore, anything else worse can happen, and we were all a team, and we're just going to threaten Pisces Planet?" Spongebob said.

"Titan said the planet still exists, and the meteor incident happened before. So, should we have something to worry about?" Umbriel questioned.

"You're right; we'd still have some good space food!" Patrick said.

"Titan also said the planet is falling apart because of a new emperor!" Spongebob said to Umbriel.

"Well, all I need is some relaxation and Oberon for now!" Umbriel replied.

"Yeah, your time…and we have to sacrifice our honor to save mankind and all that," said Spongebob, and then a spotlight shone on him. "All it was a simple mistake, and we still go strong, and now everything is at stake-"Spongebob sung, but was interrupted when Umbriel threw her empty milkshake glass at him.

"Shut up," said Umbriel.

"Hey, I believe we haven't met!" An unknown person said, as she appeared next to Umbriel.

"So, who are you and what do you want?" Umbriel asked.

"I'm Candy from that popular journalist club," she introduced. "You happen to be Rosemary Quasara, right?"

"Very funny, I happen to have legally changed my name to Umbriel," she replied.

"Well, I've been getting juicy rumors about Oberon being a wizard, I know wizards, and they are cool!" Candy added.

"Yeah whatever, and I believe you can sit at another table to show off your perky little attitude."

"Hmm…speaking of Oberon, I wonder why he wasn't here for the past forty minutes," said Squidward.

"Weird, but that doesn't matter, hopefully nothing horrible will spread all over this place," said Umbriel.

Just then, Titan dramatically opened the doors.

"Put…the milkshakes…down!" Titan exclaimed.

"Ugh, Titan, why the hell would you show up here?!" Umbriel said irritated.

"Listen to me Umbriel, it's almost seven in the evening, and something freaky is going to happen…right here!" Titan explained.

"Like what? I'm totally fine!"

Just then, the Pisces Wizard appeared while Spongebob and co.'s moon warrior forms activated.

"Hey, it's that guy again!" Squidward said.

"Well, if it isn't you guys again," said the Pisces Wizard. "I see you're all ready for a Moon Duel. Well…bring it on!"

"I destroyed you in my dream, you were destroyed back at Texas, and I'm going to destroy you again, make you into a milkshake, serve it up, and drink it down!" Squidward exclaimed.

The Moon Duel began. With fear, the other teens at the club ran out. The Pisces Wizard went first and activated an arena surrounded by invisible walls. Squidward went next and used his nova blast, and hits. Spongebob then used his brightness tornado to strike the Pisces Wizard again. The Pisces Wizard then vanish and appeared behind Squidward, and whacks him with his staff, and uses it to surround Squidward in a cage. He then floats above while Sandy tries using her shuriken, but misses. The Pisces Wizard then builds up a floating wall of aura spheres, and hits all the moon warriors. Patrick then uses his Big Bang attack; it barely hits the Pisces Wizard. Sandy went next, and used her aurora blast to make the wizard collapse to the ground, and nearly out of the arena bounds. Before Sandy was going to attack again, the wizard uses his staff to form a cage and surround Sandy. He floats up again, and Umbriel suddenly introduces a new attack: the neutron star attack. She uses it and paralyzes the Pisces Wizard. He was hurt, yet refreshes himself using the staff to break free from paralysis. Spongebob attacks again, with his aurora blast. The Pisces Wizard blocks it with a reflecting card, and uses his staff to create throwing swords and aim at Spongebob. The wizard eventually cages Spongebob. Patrick uses his dark blast and hits. The Pisces Wizard uses his staff to create a blinding light against Patrick, eventually making him go almost out of the boundaries, until the wizard cages him. Umbriel uses her neutron star attack again to try and knock out the wizard, while Titan eventually finishes it off with his golden blade attack. After the loss of the wizard again, the cages and the raging fire disappear.

"Well, it was about time you were going to do something," said Umbriel.

"True, but I was going to wait for my chance to do…this!" Titan said, and reveals the Pisces Wizard's true identity: Oberon!

"Oberon, you're the Pisces Wizard?" Umbriel said with shock.

"I didn't want to be…but the emperor…I'm sorry," Oberon said and sighed. "I'm just going back to Pisces Planet to let it all out or something," he finished, and teleported back.

"Well, you guys did a good job, and we all know what we have to do now," said Yang, and he teleports back also, along with Yin.

"Wow, I did NOT see that coming," said Squidward.

"And Umbriel, are you okay," Titan said, seeing Umbriel sob.

"I don't know…I feel kind of distrusted!" Umbriel said, and continued to sob. After that, they were all back at the hotel.


	16. Ep 16: Power Doesn't Cure Cancer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, but the OC's contained in these chapters are owned by me. Anyways, expect some more of this story in a while, but it won't be as long.**

16. Power Doesn't Cure Cancer

Spongebob and co. were seen back in the hotel room. Umbriel was still sobbing, covering it with her pillow.

"Suck it up Umbriel, so what if Oberon was the Pisces Wizard that invaded my dream?" Squidward asked.

"And why would my love interest be a Pisces Wizard who is specifically AGAINST US!" Umbriel exclaimed.

"You could use the tea I bought earlier," Squidward said, and offered it to Umbriel, who was splashing it down her throat.

"Well, those helped a bit, but since Oberon's going to be hidden, now that we knew who he is, know what?! He was the main reason why I keep going to that club!" Umbriel continued.

After that, the door opened, revealing Candy.

"Umbriel, I know you're upset, but…" said Candy.

"And you're going to be supportive for me now? Can't you see I'm mourning here?!" Umbriel said.

"I was always supportive for you…I'm here, not because I don't do night shifts, but I've heard of your friends, so I think it would be okay to hang around," Candy replied.

"Right…" said Umbriel.

"Probably not, we never even wanted you here," said Squidward.

"Come on guys, what happened?" Candy questioned.

"Well obviously, Oberon was under the alias as the Pisces Wizard, who is against our organization, and Umbriel is not impressed," Titan explained.

"Hmm…if Umbriel keeps this up, she's not going to sleep-"Candy said.

"Nobody gives a damn," said Squidward.

"So, can you all of you guys tell me what you are?" Candy questioned.

"Yeah, tell it to your journalist club. Okay, we're Titan, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Umbriel. We're a team of Moon Warriors," Titan explained.

"That's so cool, I could get fired for this when they tell me how fake it sounds, but I don't care!" Candy said.

"Can you please get out of my sight? Nobody likes you," said Umbriel.

After that, Yang and Yin came in.

"Wow, this place is totally, socially organized, you now what I mean?" Candy said to Spongebob and co.

"I have just a little reminder: all of you guys have to report to Seahara Vista National Park tomorrow, there's another moon, and of course…Phobos and Deimos are coming," Yang explained.

"So that means I'M coming? I don't know what you're talking about, but this is the greatest day of my life since my highest degree in sovereign stalking!" Candy exclaimed. Yang and Yin leave afterwards.

"No way am I coming, you've all caused enough trouble!" Umbriel said.

"Yeah, you're coming. Moping about Oberon pretty much means you need some air…and at least some extra help!" Titan ordered.

"Yeah, that was before Candy showed up, she's our volunteer, and the first thing she'll do is…I don't know, be about 100 feet away from me, and I've just started working on my restraining order," said Umbriel.

The scene was still at the hotel, but the time setting was different. It was morning and Spongebob and co. got up and went outside.

"So guys, where should we start…or where should I start, because this is my first time," said Candy.

"You know, my skin is really sensitive when it comes to really hot temperatures, I should stay here," Umbriel lied.

"You're such a kidder Umbriel, onward to National Park!" Titan said.

The scene then quickly goes to National Park with Spongebob and co.

"See, I told you guys National Park wasn't that far away," said Titan.

"Hello, we wasted two hours because we've only walked there! So, now what, it's almost noon, and there's nothing important going on!" Squidward said.

"Of course there is, but because I like this method, we ought to split up," Titan suggested. "Umbriel's with Candy, Spongebob's with Sandy, and Squidward's got Patrick, and it looks like I'm on my own, bye!" Titan said quickly and left the scene.

"Well, there was a 60 percent chance-"said Candy, she was softly punched by Umbriel afterwards.

The scene then goes to Titan with Yang and Yin.

"Titan, glad you're here, but why are you alone?" Yin asked.

"Obviously, Umbriel's no help, Candy is good…but just voluntary, and Squidward's making my nerves wreck since Day 1, you two are here, and we three can defeat Phobos and Deimos," Titan explained.

"Sure, whatever…but she's not the only one here," said Yang. "I've caught sightings of Pandora, Oberon, and the two others for some reason."

The scene quickly focuses on Halimede and Europa. Halimede was walking alone to the National Park, Europa pops up.

"Long time, no see, what do you think you're doing here?" Europa questioned.

"What if I was positively saying that Titan's not here?" Halimede said sarcastically. "If it was what happened days ago, forget about it, it was just a battle, and we ended up even."

"I was talking about neither of that, I was thinking about this Pandora person, and maybe…" Europa was then interrupted.

"Help Pandora turn me in and blow away my existence? It's all fantasy, but I know you weren't thinking about that, sugar loaf," said Halimede and left.

"SUGAR LOAF…I was trying to be nice, one time, and I BARELY EVEN HAVE ANY RESPECT LEFT?!" Europa exclaimed, and ran off.

The scene goes to Titan, Yang, and Yin again, but Squidward and Patrick appear right in front.

"Did you say Pandora?!" Titan said with surprise. "So that means we finally caught up to her?"

"Well, what do we have here? Whoever this Pandora person is, you are being cowards, and besides…do I see what we all see here? I believe you're trying to cause more trouble this time Titan," said Squidward.

"I'm not, I was just fed up yesterday, and I thought I'd cut loose for this day," Titan explained.

"Whatever, I can't believe I'm going to say this in front of Yang, but I and Patrick are going to stay here…because we'd be a great extra for that dumbass duo," Squidward replied.

"Wow Squidward, thanks for grouping me with Yin," said Patrick.

"And I didn't really plan on doing that," Squidward added.

"Thanks for your patronage, but don't let your overconfidence and stubbornness get your tentacles in a twist," said Yang.

"Wise guy," Squidward mumbled.

The next scene shows Umbriel and Candy walking around.

"I hate this so much, I hate this, I…ugh, CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Umbriel said, with rising anger.

"But Umbriel, it's only been thirty minutes!" Candy said.

"I wasn't talking about you, it's that my feet are already sore from all that walking, and there's no freaking air conditioner nearby!" Umbriel corrected.

"Wait a minute, is that Oberon over there?" Candy asked, pointing at him from the distance. Oberon then catches up to the two.

"Whatever it is, there's no way you're going to hide from being a traitor…a very handsome one," said Umbriel, before making Oberon speak.

"Listen to me Umbriel! I know I was the Pisces Wizard, but as long as the Emperor is not watching right now, it means I'm still on your side, and I was forced to cause all that mayhem!" Oberon explained.

"She's still mad, isn't she?" Candy thought about Umbriel.

"Actually, I'm fine…for now, but if you reside from your evil schemes completely, I can take everything back about that last night," said Umbriel.

"Man, that was a close call," said Oberon. His shirt was held by Umbriel.

"That better not be an excuse to get out of your dirty situation, because I have eyes like a…hmm…maybe a red-herring hawk, that's how good I am!" Umbriel said, and let go of his shirt.

The next scene shows Spongebob and Sandy with a map.

"I can't believe they were selling maps for this place, so…right now we've look at most of the areas and it's four in the afternoon right now, what's next?" Spongebob said.

"We better find Titan to see if knows where Phobos and Deimos are," Sandy replied.

"Yeah, but pretty much, he didn't give us a clue about his location…" said Spongebob.

"Well this is great, this is probably all Umbriel's fault for making everything all complicated now," said Sandy.

After that conversation, the two saw Umbriel, Candy, and Oberon.

"Oberon, what are you doing here?" Sandy questioned.

"To apologize to Umbriel about yesterday, of course," Oberon answered.

"If we knew where Titan was, we should get back to him," said Candy.

"The last time I guessed, Titan is probably hanging out with those other important characters," said Umbriel.

With that, the others went and found Titan with Yang and Yin, along with Patrick and Squidward.

"Titan, guess who decided to show up here," Sandy said, and showed Oberon.

"The Pisces Wizard, sure, he'll join us, he has a golden heart on the inside and all," said Yang.

"Well, the important part is, we've gotten sightings of Pandora, and it's an hour until our moon powers can activate, and the same time Phobos and Deimos will arrive," Titan explained.

An hour later, Spongebob and co. we're ready for another round against Phobos and Deimos. Yin, Yang, Candy, and Oberon were on their side. The two then finally arrived inside an unidentified flying object.

"Yep, no wonder they have no moon powers," Squidward thought.

"We have another duel planned, be prepared to lose," said Deimos.

"Watch out for Pandora if she drops by," Phobos added.

"Good luck, because there are ten of us right now. You two have a secret advantage, but I know we can win," said Titan.

The Moon Duel has begun. Phobos and Deimos quickly used the UFO to target a double paralysis. Sandy and Squidward were unfortunately unable to make a move. Spongebob went next and used his brightness tornado to ruin some of the controls. Umbriel then uses her neutron star attack, but misses. Patrick uses his strong move, the Big Bang attack, and ruins more of the controls. Phobos and Deimos activate the mechanical arms to grab Spongebob and Patrick, and gives out an electrical shock. Umbriel tries to use her aurora blast and cuts the arms. Spongebob goes next and uses his light blast and aurora blast combo against the two. Phobos and Deimos then used a control to create a sandstorm. The next attacks Spongebob and Patrick made missed, while Titan tried using his seizure blast against the two. The UFO was now in an okay state. Yang then uses his blade-er-rang to slice some more of the controls. Phobos and Deimos then used a control to make the ground shake. It was powerful enough to make Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy fall to the ground, while Oberon was protected, as the others are in fine condition. The Pisces Wizard uses a spell to heal Spongebob, while Umbriel uses her neutron star attack to damage the UFO even more, while Yang uses his duplication attack to hit Phobos and Deimos effectively. Phobos and Deimos use the mechanical arms again to grab and shock Spongebob and Oberon. Yang and Titan finish it off with an introduced combo: The Golden Switchblade of Justice. Phobos and Deimos' object blows up afterwards, once again causing their defeat.

"We won again, and it was no sweat," said Titan. After that, Titan restores the next moon, as usual.

"Looks like I was useful for once, right?" Oberon said.

Candy then appeared in front of Spongebob and co. presuming she was gone at one point.

"Did I miss all the action? I see Phobos and Deimos are defeated," said Candy.

"Woah, forget about her," Squidward thought. "Yeah, they lost again."

"So Umbriel, are you feeling better about the incident?" Titan asked.

"A little, but at least nothing else can ruin this day," Umbriel answered.

Suddenly, a thick dark vortex appeared, with a lightning sound effect. Spongebob and co. gazed with surprise.

"Oh yeah, we seemed to have forgotten about Pandora's schemes," said Titan. "I believe that vortex leads to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Really, so that means we're going to?-"Squidward questioned, he was interrupted.

The vortex started sucking up the twelve characters, as they started to scream with horror until they were completely sucked inside.


	17. Ep 17: Bermuda Triangle (I)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob, but the OC's contained in these chapters are owned by me.**

17. Bermuda Triangle (Part I)

The setting was in the Bermuda Triangle: an island, with thunderstorms happening all the time, but Spongebob weren't in the rain. They were inside someplace, Titan was first to wake.

"Ugh…everybody get up," said Titan.

Everybody did so after that. "Why, are we in the Bermuda Triangle?" Squidward asked.

"Yes, we are in the Bermuda Triangle. As a noble person's orders, we have to all stay inside, and it might take forever, because in the Bermuda Triangle, nobody gets out," said Yang, and a clap of thunder was heard.

"I really want to get out of here! I'm scared of thunder and lightning!" Spongebob said.

"But how…we were in that vortex?" Candy said.

"Pandora has the power; she is magic at her purest," said Titan.

"Seriously, everybody, Pandora is just nothing. And besides, have you guys ever seen her once? I did, but barely. And oh yeah, we're stuck here right? The two freaks behind me can teleport!" Umbriel said angrily.

"We can't, if Pandora can use magic to seal our energy, then….yeah. Well, the Bermuda Triangle is no funny business, not even Pandora, but I'm not saying we're afraid," said Yang.

"Ugh, whoever Pandora is, I want her to unveil herself right now!" Umbriel exclaimed, and then another clap of thunder was heard, and Pandora appeared.

"Hello everyone," said Pandora.

"So…why did you bring us here?" Squidward questioned.

"Hmm…good question, but I'm not going to explain it, I will explain after each of you does one thing for me," said Pandora.

"See guys, she appears to be a nice person, but mysterious," Umbriel said to them.

"Wow, that chick seems to be extremely stupid to see my real personality," Pandora said to herself. "But it's true, nobody can escape the Bermuda Triangle, I'll show you guys where I will give you my task."

With that, Spongebob and co. were outside with Pandora, as they follow her to another house. They went inside and saw it as jail. Pandora threw them in the cellars, and left.

"Well, that was rude," said Candy.

"Just don't believe anything she will say, and we'll be free…" said Titan, with his mouth partially open.

Pandora came back, to call somebody. "I want the yellow one."

"It looks like I'm up," said Spongebob, and his cellar was open.

The next scene goes to the place where the characters were transported. A group of people appeared with tanks, Mr. Krabs was clearly seen.

"Can you describe what happened?" Somebody asked, he happened to be a sheriff; an undersea tortoise, appearance-wise.

"Well, some guy whom said he was from the government came and took me employees; I want them back now…it's just that the Krusty Krab is not the same without them," Mr. Krabs explained.

"That's all we have to know," the sheriff said.

"But wait….why are we here?" One of the sheriff's workers said.

"Solid Shell, even since we've been searching, I swear they were right…over…THERE! And they were gone for some reason!" Mr. Krabs added.

"According to our cameras that were set at the summit, there was a spontaneous vortex, it is unknown why it was caused, but I suspect…" Sheriff Solid Shell explained, and took off his glasses, "Pisconarchs," he finished.

"Wait, where did you get those black glasses?" Mr. Krabs, said, off target.

"That's not important. I've been hunter of mythical creatures underground, the energy from that vortex could really mean that," said Solid Shell.

"Hmm…I guess your life sucked for ages," the same worker said.

"Shut up Sao," said Solid Shell.

"Okay, we've made our discovery that me employees have gone missing, now what?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"Hold on, according to my radar, two other Pisconarchs has been spotted," Solid Shell examined.

"Yep, you have found two "unreliable" creatures, go nuts," Sao said sarcastically. "So, can I go home now? It's past midnight."

The scene goes to Halimede and Europa, who were about a mile away from the tanks.

"I'm having a feeling that we've forgotten about everybody," said Halimede.

"So, you're going to admit that Titan and his "friends" are here," said Europa. "You know, you've done a good job keeping me here for 10 hours straight," she said sarcastically.

"I did…? I also have to admit, that I'm always nervous, especially around you, since your powers were controlling your natural behavior," Halimede replied.

"Ugh…I'm totally sick of this, and you better be ready, my vampire senses could rise any minute," Europa replied.

Then the two came across Solid Shell and the others. "Halt, this is the M.C.A.," said Solid Shell. "I don't know where I will keep you two, but you are not going to like it."

"Who are you guys?" Halimede said.

"They're the M.C.A.," said Europa. "You assholes better stay out of the way."

"Buck them, Sao," Solid Shell ordered. With that, Halimede and Europa were cuffed and put inside the tanks. The time was now at dawn, as Halimede, Europa, and the others appeared at Area 51.

"What…where are we?" Europa said. She then noticed she and Halimede were blocked by a wall of blue energy.

"And because it seems so perfect, I've got an aggressive one," Solid Shell said about Europa.

"Whatever this place is, why are you keeping us here, or better yet…what's M.C.A.?" Halimede asked.

"The M.C.A. is the Mythical Creatures Agency, where we track down creatures that have invaded the ocean," Solid Shell explained.

"And weren't you a sheriff before?" Mr. Krabs said.

"So I am a poacher for unique individuals, but I also search for exploited citizens of the deep, to give the caring and protection they need," Solid Shell continued.

"Caring…? You hunted us down…have you ever captured others besides us?" Halimede asked again.

"I don't know, the last number of those mutants I captured were probably around 40," said Solid Shell. "Well, I'll be right back, I'll tell you both what you're going to do next," he then left the room with Mr. Krabs and Sao.

"There's one question that sums things up…what would Titan do?" Halimede said.

"Stop it, I don't to hear anymore about Titan…he's alright, but he's such a scatter, for any problem," said Europa.

The scene is then back to the Bermuda Triangle with Pandora and Spongebob.

"Now Spongebob, I'm just going to ask you some questions, starting with this: can you tell me about your powers?" Pandora asked.

"Uh…maple syrup," said Spongebob, following what Titan has said earlier.

"No dipshit, can you tell me about your powers?" Pandora asked again.

"Well, it's not too personal now…so I can tell you. One time, me, Patrick, and Squidward were stargazing, and we got hit by a meteor, then the next day by the following night, my moon powers were revealed, blah, blah, blah, and Yang revealed himself, blah, blah, blah, and I lost to him," Spongebob explained.

A few questions later, Titan was hoping she hasn't discovered one's weakness at first. Now it was his turn to be questioned by Pandora.

"Titan, can you explain me about your history in Pisces Planet?" Pandora asked.

"Never heard of it," Titan said, denying.

"But your unique skin, personality, and eon, you're from that place, right?" Pandora asked again.

"I've totally hinted this before: I'm a regular Earth citizen!" Titan replied, still denying.

"Okay…but the truth you can't hide has to do with your extraordinary abilities, how did that happen?"

"I've gotten in effect of the meteor strike, like everybody else!"

Titan was difficult; Pandora's next call was for Sandy Cheeks.

"Tell about yourself, any history of any sort, it's pretty interesting talking with an undersea prairie dog," said Pandora.

"Yeah and…I'm a squirrel," Sandy corrected.

"Might as well call you buck teeth," Pandora replied.

"I was a squirrel from Texas, who decided to go underwater, and that's it," Sandy replied, she said more when Pandora opened her mouth. "I did have a huge memory about my history back in Texas, but I'm no chatterbox."

Pandora's next call was Patrick Star.

"You may be a dumbass, but I'll just give you one question…do you know about your moon powers?" Pandora asked.

"Well, they can't order me pizza, but it can shoot pretty colors," said Patrick.

Pandora gave up too easily with Patrick. The next call was for Candy.

"What do you know about being an acquaintance with the others?" Pandora asked.

"Awesome, really, though I'm not on the bright side with Yang, but it's still cool. It's also pretty sweet being with Umbriel. The only thing I'm confused about is that I'm just a journalist, and I've just met you and…" Candy said.

The next call was for Yang and Yin.

"I'm going to ask you guys at least two questions each, tell me about your strengths from Pisces Planet and right here," said Pandora.

"And why, you are an immortal enemy," said Yang. "Besides, I kind of like to brag about my battle uses myself, I'm hardcore."

"I don't trust you either Pandora, as for your question, I'm not the fighting type, but I'm a good fighter," said Yin.

"Next question, what was your history on Pisces Planet?" Pandora asked.

"I can't tell you, it's really a personal kind of thing," said Yang.

"Well, at least you two aren't harder to negotiate with than Titan," said Pandora.

Pandora's next call was Squidward Tentacles.

"Squidward, you seem to be confident about your powers, and angered about everything else, do you have any weaknesses?" Pandora asked.

"Do I have weaknesses? Of course not, but between you and me, it's Yang in general and Titan's overachieving demeanor," Squidward replied.

"Excellent Squidward, can you tell me about the rest of your friends?" Pandora asked again.

"I don't think I have any friends. Pretty much, I don't even feel like describing a thing about them."

Pandora's next call was Oberon.

"You must be the Pisces Wizard, does your spell book involving hearing peoples' minds?" Pandora asked.

"Indeed it does, it's in section 2, page 37," said Oberon.

"I'm guessing you know something about Titan and the rest, especially Umbriel. Tell me about them," said Pandora.

"For Titan, I've known him for years, he's always been dreaming about leadership with his galactic genius. I sure don't know about the rest, expect Umbriel and Squidward, but I extremely sensed Squidward's weak spots, even Umbriel's." Oberon explained.

"Before you tell me about those things, you were a servant for the emperor, how does it feel?"

"Well, it's pretty rough, I always seem to do what I am told to do, which is my natural behavior. Really, it's only fun being in a Moon Duel."

The questions were all over, and Pandora didn't even have to bring out Umbriel.

"Alright guys, you're all free to go, do whatever you want on the Bermuda Triangle," said Pandora.

"What the hell…you trapped all of us here just to ask us some questions?!" Titan said.

"She was, and she didn't give me any for some reason," said Umbriel.

"Mark my works, there's still a lot of suspicion going around here," said Yang.

"As long as Pandora doesn't know, I can try and see if I can contact Halimede and convince to get us out of here," said Titan.

The scene is back to Halimede and Europa in custody.

"It's not that bad Europa, I can't use my newly introduced powers too," said Halimede.

"Whatever, I still want to know why they want us kept here. We're Pisconarchs, and that's it!" Europa said.

Sao then walks by, and grabs the keys, with no notice from Halimede or Europa. Sao then unlocks the energy walls.

"Just go, and don't worry about me, I work with the security cameras," said Sao.

"I wonder why he would do that," Halimede said to himself, "How about you come with us, Sao. Solid Shell is not in sight," he suggested.

"Whatever, but you better watch out, Solid Shell brings out guards everywhere," said Sao.

And then, an alarm came on, Sao uses his hood and dark Kamina-like glasses to hide his image. As the guards were close, Sao swings random and coordinated punches and kicks, as Europa and Halimede try to get away.

"Hey, I got a message from Titan," said Halimede, and began to look at it.

The scene is back to the Bermuda Triangle.

"Yes Halimede, we're really stuck in the Bermuda Triangle, but worse. We're stuck with Pandora," said Titan, "First you'll need energy from Pisces Planet, and then you need tons of machines…alright, see you later," he then hung up.

"Hey Titan…can you do me a favor?" Yang asked.

"Sure, what would it be?" Titan said.

"Have a Moon Duel with me," Yang replied. "Just battle me...we both have to make sure we're prepared for Pandora."

Before it started, Umbriel was seen walking around.

"Titan…he would always try to make me succeed a lot, but…" Umbriel said to herself. Suddenly, Pandora appeared.

"Umbriel, I need you for a few minutes," said Pandora, and vanished with her.

The Moon Duel with Titan and Yang has begun. Titan started out with his color blend blast on Yang, which misses. Yang uses his Blade-erang to strike Titan. Titan brings out his golden blade, as Yang uses blade regularly, each get a draw of their damage. Titan used his seizure blast, effectively hitting Yang. Yang then duplicates, as the real one hides in a tree as always. Titan uses his seizure blast again to shine out the clones, and see Yang up on a tree. Yang uses his blade-erang from above and hits Titan. Titan uses his golden blade again, as Yang duplicates again. Titan was swinging his blade through the clones, until he notices the real one. Titan succeeded in hitting before Yang made his comeback. Yang then introduced a new attack of his, in which he calls "the swift assassin," he used his sword three times in one attack, hitting Titan successfully too. Titan uses his color blend blast again, and hits Yang by a bit. Yang uses his blade-erang and goes by a tree and hits Titan, and calls back his blade-erang to gain a second turn, and do the same thing. Titan was then spinning his golden blade, making somewhat of an ominous wind, making Yang fall from the tree. Yang then uses his swift assassin attack, but hits Titan twice, from the endurance of Titan's blade at the first strike. Titan then uses his seizure blast again, hitting Yang again. Yang attacks with his blade-erang again, but misses at first. Titan was attempting his spinning blade attack again, while Yang uses his same attack. This time, Yang stayed in the tree, but Titan's sword countered Yang's blade-erang. With the wind formed, Yang took little damage, and then uses his regular blade attack, same for Titan. They strike each other, and were both down, resulting into a tie.

"You're still good Titan," Yang complimented.

"You are too," Titan said back. "So, I guess we won't have a problem with Pandora. Any time now, Halimede and Europa will escape."

The scene then goes back to Halimede and Europa again.

"There is guards everywhere, Solid Shell really needs a break," said Halimede.

"You two just keep going, as I keep holding them off, until Solid Shell finds me," said Sao.

"And something just sounds familiar about you too," said Europa.

"I will tell you that part later," said Sao.

Halimede and Europa kept on running away, until they exited Area 51, but it didn't stop when they ran into Solid Shell.

"Teenagers, they just never give up," said Solid Shell and brought out a laser gun, "hide and seek is over now!"

Europa was worried a bit, but with given energy from Pisces Planet, Halimede was able to transport Europa and himself back to the place where they've been spotted by the M.C.A.

"Alright, we finally escaped, and we need machines, how are we going to free them?" Europa questioned.

"Titan told me that they came across a vortex in the summit, hopefully Titan will contact me again to make another procedure," said Halimede.

The scene is back to the Bermuda Triangle.

"Hmm…maybe I could have told them what machines they could use," Titan said to himself, "I'll probably give them another step."

"Hey Titan, have you seen Umbriel?" Candy asked.

"No…I last saw her six hours ago," said Titan.

"Maybe Pandora could have dissipated Umbriel…" Spongebob thought. "I say we should find her."

Just then, Pandora magically appeared in front of Spongebob and co.

"I hate to be such brag, but I do have Umbriel, but I'm too caught up with Oberon's thoughts," said Pandora. "Yep, you can thank Oberon for giving me a ton of information about a few of you guys."

"Wait…Oberon, you told her almost everything?" Titan said with shock.

"I'm sorry, it's just…she made me nervous, that's me, and besides, I'm always honest," said Oberon.

"You were honest when you didn't reveal yourself as the Pisces Wizard?" Squidward pointed out.

"Oberon, I have to say. I've known you for about a couple years, I remember you as a huge mistake," said Yang. "Just…just stay away from our sight this time."

"But Yang-"said Oberon.

"GET OUT!" Yang exclaimed, "And why? Because you're talentless, you lose duels sometimes, you can't steer clear from your issues, and you can't stand up to yourself!"

With that, Oberon frowned slightly, and looked at the ocean, outdoors and emotionlessly.

"I'm still worried about Umbriel," said Titan.

The scene then goes to Umbriel, tied up. She then sees Pandora.

"Pandora, can you explain to me what's going on here?" Umbriel asked.

"Sure, but in the end, you won't remember it again. I want you to help me…" Pandora explained. "To help me destroy those other Moon Warriors, and with my creation: the blackhole."

"So, you were actually evil?" Umbriel said with shock.

"And the fact that I'm very skillful with my spells, and I can do that…" said Pandora. She took a spell from her book; she sees a spell that could seal the light in her heart. Umbriel wasn't feeling pain, but couldn't open her eyes.

"What's happening?" Umbriel said in a panicking way, until she was pale, and sinister.

To be continued…


End file.
